CONOCIENDOTE
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Mi primer fic! No sean malos! UA Un persona monótona. Una actriz fastidiada. Un genio rompe corazones. Un comienzo diferente. Todo comienza con una huida y un inesperado beso. Denle una oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, pero si esta historia, escribo sin ningún fin de lucro.

Notas de la autora: es un AU y L&M, si no te gusta, abstenerse de leerla. Todos los personajes están en OoC (espero haber usado el termino correcto). Modificare las edades de los personajes por simple gusto y placer. Es mi primer L&M y mi primer fic de Death Note así que por favor tengan piedad de mí, acepto cualquier consejo, sin insultos, que puedan darme. Aclaro que esta historia será corta, no creo que rebase los cinco capítulos. Otra cosa me gustaría saber s yesque quieren que agregó lemmon, igual lo puse como categoría M, solo por si acaso. Así que ya están advertidos.

**CONOCIENDOTE**

Era una tarde de Marzo, aun no hacía mucho calor y las mañanas amanecía un poco fresco, así que no era muy raro ver en el campus a unos cuantos chicos o chicas de la universidad ir con una sudadera ligera o algún chaquetin ligero. Algunos de ellos incluso preferían llevar camisas o blusas de manga larga, algo que no estorbara para cuando la temperatura aumentara. Ya que el hecho de ir y venir de una clase a otra era muy molesto cargar aparte de los libros, ropa, solo los estudiantes que pertenecían a algún club de deportes eran a los únicos que se observaban con sus características maletas deportivas.

En una de las zonas deportivas es donde se encontraba a un chico con su respectivo uniforme de tenis, él es de tez bronceada, pelo castaño y algo desordenado, unos ojos cafés y mirada seductora, entrenando junto con otro compañero de un curso superior tenis. Aunque era solo un entrenamiento Yagami Light, como se llama este chico, daba todo para no perder. Esa era su forma de ser, si encontraba a alguien que pudiera igualarlo en lo académico, deportivo e incluso en quien se llevaba más chicas a la cama, él no se dejaba vencer así tan fácil. La palabra "perder" no se encontraba en su diccionario. La pelota de su rival pego fuera de la línea y es como se terminó la sesión de "entrenamiento". Se dirige a la red para poder estrechar la mano de su compañero y quedar al día siguiente y a la misma hora para entrenar. Toma su toalla para poder secarse el sudor de su frente y una botella de agua para dirigirse a las gradas donde varias chicas suspiran tan solo con verlo pasar a su lado, y no falta la clásica chica que hace señas con su mano para que las llame. Light solo sonríe, él se los dejo en claro cuando compartieron una noche que con el solo sería esa vez porque cuando intentaba algo más, simplemente se aburría, parta él todas eran iguales, molestas, fastidiosas, chismosas y sobre todo, tontas.

-¿Tienes mucho esperando?- Pregunta Light sentándose a lado del que podría llamarse su mejor amigo.

-No realmente, llegue en el último set.- Contesta Elle Lawliet, mejor conocido como Reu Ryuzaky. El qué ocultara su verdadero nombre de los demás era por el hecho de que no quería que las personas se le acercaran por ser quien era, una personas que jamás podría gastar todo su dinero aunque tuviera cuatro vidas y lo derrochara en vanalidades. Un chico bastante singular. Tiene la piel tan blanca como una hoja, unas ojeras un tanto grandes que enmarcan unos ojos negros tan profundos como la noche, igual que su cabello, el cual lo usa algo largo y desordenado. No es alguien a quien le guste seguir la moda. Él se sentía muy cómodo usando solo una sudadera blanca de mangas largas, unos jeans azules holgados y tenis que a simple vista parecen viejos pero no desgastados y sin amarrar. A pesar de ser dueño de una de las empresas líder a nivel mundial en inversiones, Ryuzaky era un chico sencillo y simple, lo único que sobresalía en él es el gusto obsesivo que tiene por las cosas dulces, que van desde bombones en bolsas pequeñas hasta los más sofisticados pasteles.- Al parecer tu club de fans no te dejara de seguir por toda la universidad.- Lo decía porque al abandonar las canchas de tenis, un pequeño grupo chicas empezó a caminar detrás de ellos.

-Solo ignóralas, ya se cansaran. Pensé que hoy no vendrías a la universidad, no te vi en todo el día.- Ambos como alumnos destacados de la universidad el faltar a clases no les afectaba. Lo reponían con creces en lo académico. Mientras Light estudiaba criminología Ryuzaky estudiaba finanzas.

-Estaba en la cocina de la carrera de los futuros Nutriólogos.- Contesto como si hablara del clima, Light solo hizo una mueca de incomprensión ante lo dicho por su amigo.

-¿Y qué exactamente estabas haciendo allí?- Pregunto deteniéndose y mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-Hoy prepararon diferentes tipos de pays y los compararon con los que se venden en supermercados, para que aprendieran los valores alimenticios y el daño a la larga que pueden causar los de los supermercados por tanto colorantes y saborizante artificial. Aunque yo difiero de las conclusiones a las que llegaron.

-¿Sabes? A veces creo que solo asistes a la universidad solo por hobby. No veo ningún interés en estudiar de tu parte.- Le dice deteniéndose los dos en una banca para descansar y que Light guarde correctamente sus cosas de la escuela y las raquetas de tenis.

-Es porque solo asisto como asesor y no como estudiante. Hace dos años termine mi carrera de finanzas, la maestría hace un año y mi doctorado hace un mes.- Le responde sentándose de cuclillas en la banca donde Light puso sus cosas. Este no cabía de la impresión al escuchar todo lo que su amigo le estaba contando.

-Es broma ¿verdad?, digo, ¡soy tu mejor amigo y como mejores amigos se supone que tú me tendrías que contar tus cosas!- Frustrado era lo que se leía en la cara de Yagami Light. No se sorprendia de que Ryuzaky lograra eso, él sabía perfectamente que él era capaz de eso y más. No solo ya había terminado su carrera, sino que sin que él se diera cuenta, Ryuzaky ya tenía hasta su doctorado.

-No tengo por qué bromear, y si no te lo conté antes fue porque estaba ayudándole al profesor Ozuna con las tesis de los estudiantes que se están por graduar. Como ves no tenía mucho tiempo para ponerte al tanto de mis cuestiones académicas.- Le contesto poniendo su pulgar en su boca y empezando a morderlo, tratando de descifrar el comportamiento de su amigo. Es verdad que estuvo mal en no contarle, pero también era verdad que no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para platicar como es debido con él. Ponerse al corriente con las cosas de la empresa, aunque era Watari su representante legal en la empresa, no por eso tenía que descuidarla, el revisar todas las columnas de tesis que su profesor le pidió muy encarecidamente como favor y el hecho de resolver el problema en que sus hermanos y primo se metieron en la escuela, con la excusa de estar aburridos, no le quedo el tiempo ni la energía de contarle todo a Light.

Exhausto emocionalmente Light se dejó caer en la banca. El entendía que Ryuzaky al haber quedado huérfano en la adolescencia, tuvo que asumir demasiadas responsabilidades y entre más rápido terminara de estudiar, más rápido podía prestarles atención a la empresa y su familia. Pero todo eso era lo que lo molestaba más. Se podría decir que él tenía la vida más fácil y por lo mismo quizá ir a la par que él, era el único estudiante que podía igualarlo, era por asi decirlo su amigo-rival, pero creyó que el ritmo que llevaba era más que suficiente y se encargó de presumírselo a los demás y llevarse a la cama a cuanta chica se dejara. Sonrió y acepto su derrota en una lucha no declarada. Ahora solo le quedaba terminar su carrera lo antes posible para no sentirse más mal de lo que ya se sentía.

-Y al parecer hoy tampoco vamos a poder platicar Light. Creo que Takada-san te está buscando.- Le dice señalándole con la cabeza a una de las chicas que se acercaba a ellos con fingido aire de timidez. Takada Kiyomi también era una alumna destacada, ella estudiaba comunicaciones en la universidad y desde que conoció a Light en el primer año quedo enamorada de él. Entre ellos había un filtreo casual, Takada sabía de las chicas con las que Light se acostaba, pero no le importaban en lo más mínimo, sabía que eran chicas de una noche, zorras, en otras palabras y ella creía, no, estaba segura, que era la única que podría amarrar a Yagami Light de manera definitiva. A Ryuzaky las relaciones de Light con otras chicas no le importaban, era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado. Y cuando estas se le acercaban lo miraban de manera poco agradable, lanzándole con la mirada un "esfúmate", que aunque a él le daba igual, tampoco le gustaba hacer mal tercio en las conquistas de su amigo. Takada era diferente, no lo miraba como si fuera un apestado o alguien con gangrena, ella solo se limitaba a saludarlo amablemente y llevarse a Light a otro lugar.

-No se da por vencida. Es verdad que no es como las demás, pero ella solo me ve como si fuera un trofeo que mostrar, como diciendo "Yo salgo que el hijo del jefe de policía de Tokio y ustedes no". Pero es la única en toda la universidad que tiene potencial para ser llamada oficialmente "mi novia". ¿Tú qué piensas?- le pregunto a Ryuzaky y este aun mordisqueando su pulgar solo se encogió de hombros

-Buenas tardes chicos. ¿Ya han terminado sus clases?- Pregunto Takada paseando la vista entre los dos chicos que tenía enfrente. De figura delgada, ojos grises y pelo negro, Kiyomi era una chica deseable a la vista. Es de las chicas que les gusta llamar la atención de manera sutil. Esa tarde llevaba una blusa amarillo pastel cuello en V y de resaque, unos pantaloncillos cortos color crema, zapatillas blancas y un suéter enredado en su cuello del mismo color que las zapatillas. Llevaba sus libros en una mochila que más bien simulaba una bolsa colgada de su hombro.

-Buenas tardes Takada-san.- Contesto Ryuzaky poniéndose de pie dispuesto a retirarse y dejar a los dos tortolos a solas.

-Buenas tardes Takada, hoy vienes muy linda. ¿Ryuzaky estarás en la universidad un rato más o ya pensabas retirarte?- Pregunta también poniéndose de pie y a un lado de Takada.

Ruyzaky iba a contestar que ya se iba a retirar cuando sintió un empujón en su espalda. Al voltearse para ver quién era la persona que lo había empujado se encontró con una chica un poco más baja que él, de lentes un poco gruesos y cabellera color rojizo y corta. La chica se le quedo viendo un poco atemorizada, dio un paso atrás y dio una pequeña disculpa por su torpeza y cuando se disponía a emprender la retirada observo a una persona con horror que venía caminando hacia ellos desde detrás de Light y Takada, en específico una mujer. Ryuzaky observo este reflejo en ella causándole extrañeza, era más que obvio que esa chica a su lado huía de esa mujer, aunque desconocía los motivos de la chica para sentir temor. Sin embargo no se esperó la acción de la chica, sin ningún aviso de por medio la chica volteo hacia Ryuzaky y lo beso. Un beso suave, y tímido. Light y Takada observaron atónitos la imagen que tenían delante de ellos, aunque sin duda el más sorprendido era el mismo Ryuzaky, quien miraba sorprendido a la chica que lo estaba besando. Ella también tenía los ojos abiertos y observaba de reojo hacia las espaldas de los otros dos chicos. Al ver que la mujer se acercaba y los miraba tomo las manos de Ruyzaky y las puso sobre su propia cintura, simulando un simple beso de adolescentes. Ryuzaky al sentir la acción de la chica se petrifico, si es que se podía, aún más, pero entendió el mensaje de ella y empezó a colaborar, y no solo con el beso sino con la actuación completa. La misteriosa chica al ver que el chico frente a ella empezaba a entender lo que quería que ella hiciera poso sus manos sobre los hombros de él. Si Light estaba sorprendido, ahora con ver todo lo que se llevaba a cobo frente a él y Takada, podría jurar que tendría la mandíbula en el suelo. Simplemente no lo podía creer, si alguien se lo hubiera contado jamás, y repito, jamás lo hubiera creído. Que una desconocida llego frente a Ruyzaky y lo beso asi porque si, no, simplemente no lo hubiera creído, la persona que se lo hubiera contado lo hubiera tildado de loco o drogadicto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, de nueva cuenta por aquí, se me olvido comentar que actualizare cada semana o cada dos como máximo. Verán, me gustan los capítulos largos, creo que las personas se entretienen más y lo disfrutan más. Bueno sin más que agregar los dejo con la lectura. Espero lo disfruten.

Ni Death Note me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo esta historia que publico sin un fin de lucro. Digan si a las historias originales y no a las "adaptaciones". Por eso dice FF "Unleash your imagination".

**CAPITULO 2**

La desconocida al observar que la mujer pasaba de largo de ellos, dio por terminado el beso pero sin apartar sus manos de los hombros de Ruyzaky. Fijo su vista en la mujer hasta que ella entro a unos de los edificios de la universidad enojada y lo más probable lanzando improperios al aire y a todo aquel que se le atravesara. Soltó una pequeña risa y un suspiro de alivio, como cuando hace un niño después de una travesura y no es descubierto. Al pasar el peligro cayo en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba y se separó de Ruyzaky con la cara tan roja como un tomate maduro.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡De verdad discúlpame! No voy por la calle dándole besos a todo mundo, pero era una situación de vida o muerte. Lo siento.- Un tanto apenada y avergonzada por toda la situación desvió la mirada. Dio una elegante reverencia hacia Ruyzaky el cual solo la observaba hasta que se decidió hablar.

-No te preocupes por eso. Pude ver tu cara cuando viste a esa mujer, me di cuenta que huías de ella- Le comento Ruyzaky a la joven encorvándose de nuevo y mordisqueando su pulgar mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a la bolsa de su pantalón. No cría que ella fuera una delincuente o algo por el estilo. Quizá la mujer era su madre y la chica no quería ser encontrada. O tal vez en verdad huía de ella porque había hecho algo malo, su cabeza estaba formulando un millón de teorías, así que mejor fue directo y pregunto.- Pero ¿Por qué lo hacías? ¿Estás en problemas?

-¡Ah! ¡No! Claro que no, veras ella es mi representante, soy modelo y actriz, y tenía una sesión de fotos aquí cerca, pero realmente necesitaba un descanso y tenía mucha hambre. ¡Pero esa mujer es una explotadora! La verdad es que necesitaba un poco de tiempo libre y me escape de ella, así que tome prestado un poco de la utilería que se usó para la sesión de fotos y disfrazarme. Era la única manera de escapar de esa loca representante que tengo. Solo a ella se le ocurre agendarme dos sesiones de fotos seguidas.

-¿Eres modelo?- Pregunto Takada con una mirada desconfiada hacia la chica. Hasta ese momento la chica no se había percatado bien de las dos personas extras en la escena, solo hasta que le hablaron.

-¡Sí! Lo siento no me he presentado, soy Amane Misa, mucho gusto.- Contesta y haciendo de nueva cuenta una reverencia mientras se presentaba.

-¿Amane Misa? ¿Misa-Misa? ¿La Idol adolecente que está de moda?- También pregunto un tanto incrédulo Light.

-¡Esa soy yo! Pero por favor no se lo digan a nadie, más que nada para que no me encuentre la loca de mi representante. Mmmm cambiando un poco de tema y abusando de su amabilidad podrían decirme por favor donde queda la cafetería de la escuela, tengo hambre. ¿Por qué ponen esas caras?- Se extraña al ver las caras de Takada y Light de incredulidad. Simplemente no podían creer que una celebridad de su talla anduviera allí y de incógnita y más tomando en cuenta que lo primero que hizo fue besar a su pálido amigo.

-Supongo que no te creen por el mismo hecho de que traes lentes y peluca, aunque la ropa que llevas puesta si va un poco con tu estilo de gothic lolita.- Le responde a su pregunta Ryuzaky. Al momento en que Takada le hablo aprovecho e hizo una inspección rápida a la chica, dándose cuenta que los lentes no eran graduados y que la peluca, aunque era de calidad si lucía un poco sintética, supuso que Misa tomo lo primero que vio de la utilería y huyo sin perder tiempo. Y era verdad lo de la ropa, llevaba sus clásicos zapatos de plataforma y medias rayadas de blanco con negro arriba de sus rodillas. El vestido era un poco más formal, un poco debajo de sus muslos y negro, las mangas cortas terminaban con pequeños holanes blancos con cintas negras, el cuello era redondo y también con holán blanco y cintas negras que adornaban justo en el centro del pecho. Todo esto a juego con una bolsa negra de forma de araña y que sostenía con sus dos manos al frente.

-Bueno supongo que poniéndolo de esa manera tienes razón. Yo también desconfiaría de alguien que esta disfrazada y huye de un persona. Pero si hay algo que puede caracterizarme es que no soy una persona mentirosa, no me agradan las personas mentirosas. Y además tengo modales, soy la única aquí que se ha presentado.- Se los dijo a modo de reproche, cosa que a Takada no le agrado, mas al ver como Light le sonreía, ella conocía muy bien esa sonrisa y solo la usaba cuando algo realmente le gustaba. Y esa niña le había gustado a Light, ¡su Light! Él podía revolcarse con cualquiera de la universidad, total, ninguna chica de la universidad estaba a su altura, al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba, pero en menos de medio segundo se dio cuenta que esa niña si podría quitárselo de manera definitiva. Sabía que a Light le gustaban los retos, por eso ella misma se propuso no dar todo de inmediato, sino que de manera lenta y pausada seducirlo, pero frente a ellos se encontraba lo que para Yagami Light podría ser su mayor conquista.

-Mucho gusto Amane-san, mi nombre es Light, Yagami Light, estudio criminología y soy hijo del jefe de policía de Tokio, Yagami Soichiro.- Le dijo con una leve reverencia para que Misa pudiera ver su media sonrisa, señal de que estaba empezando a coquetearle. El no acostumbraba hacer eso, vaya, no tenía ninguna necesidad, pero al saber quién era la misteriosa chica que tenía enfrente no lo dudo y se fue al ataque. Observaba a su amigo en lo que Misa y Takada intercambiaban palabras, y pudo ver el pequeño interés de su amigo por ella. Quizá solo era curiosidad por parte de Ryuzaky, pero quería desquitarse de algún modo por dejarlo en ridículo al terminar antes que él la carrera.

-Soy Takada Kiyomi, estudio Ciencias de la Comunicación y soy amiga de muchos años de Light.- Listo, con eso le estaba diciendo a esa modelito de manera sutil que este era su terreno y tuviera cuidado de pasarse de lista. Idol o no, Light era suyo.

-Soy Rue Ruyzaky, y solo soy asesor en la universidad.- Contesto Ruyzaky como si fuera cualquier cosa. Misa y Takada tenían un signo de interrogación encima de sus cabezas.

-¿Asesor? ¿Qué no se supone que solo puedes ser asesor cuando ya terminaste la carrera?- Pregunto Misa con mucha curiosidad. Ese chico más bien parecía que solo iba a perder tiempo en la universidad. No es que lo juzgara, solo que a ella siempre se le inculco que la apariencia también cuenta. Aunque a ella no le interesaba mucho eso, muchas revistas la juzgaban a ella por su estilo gótico. Pero bueno ella era una imagen pública, podía darse ese lujo de ser un poco excéntrica, al fin y al cabo en el mundo de la farándula había que llamar un poco la atención. Pero un chico que vestía de esa manera daba mucho de que pensar, mucho más en la universidad.

-Termine mis estudios hace dos años Amane-san, ya tengo una maestría y un doctorado en la carrera de finanzas.

-¡Howww! Eso es sorprenderte Ryuzaky-san.- Misa estaba más que sorprendida con ese chico. Y se regañó así misma y juro no volver a juzgar a las personas por su apariencia. Además contando que la ayudo a huir de su manager, debió de ser más considerada.

A Ruyzaky nunca le gusto presumir lo que la tenía o lograba. Lo veía como algo de muy mal gusto y educación, es de las cosas que sus padres le enseñaron junto con Watari y trataba de inculcárselos a sus hermanos y primo. Pero en esta ocasión, al ver la expresión de Misa sobre él sin querer sintió algo cálido en su pecho. Por primera vez quería contarle a alguien sobre todo que lo que hizo para poder terminar rápido su carrera. Eso era realmente extraño, ¿Por qué, si apenas la conocía?

-Eres sorprendente Misa-san, a pesar de que ya besaste a Ruyzaky se tratan con mucho respeto.- Comento como no queriendo Takada, y sonriendo satisfecha por lograr su cometido. Hacer que ambos se sonrojaran.

-No los incomodes Takada, Amane-san estaba en una situación delicada, hizo lo que creyó más conveniente, ¿No es así Amane-san?- Pregunto Light a modo de coquetería a Misa. Takada estaba empezando a fastidiarlo.

-Para ser sincera no me esperaba hacer algo como eso, pero gracias a Ryuzaky-san todo salió muy bien.- dice desviando la mirada un tanto abochornada.

-Ryuzaky ¿Por qué no llevas a Misa-san a la cafetería? ¿Aun tienes hambre no Misa-san? Hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar con Light, en unos cuantos minutos los alcanzamos.- Dijo Takada a modo de sugerencia-orden a Ryuzaky, tomando del brazo a Light para que este se viera a si mismo comprometido enfrente de Misa. Light solo frunció el ceño ligeramente, sabía que tramaba Takada, ella tenía razón, lo conocía muy bien y aseguraba que ella sabía que quería cortejar a Misa. Bueno para ser precisos, solo la quiere en su cama.

-No, no, no. Ya fui mucha molestia para ustedes el día de hoy, solo díganme hacia donde queda y listo.- Negaba Misa con sus manos hacia el frente un tanto apenada por recordar exactamente en que había sido una "molestia".

-Sera un placer para mi llevarla Amane-san, y en ningún momento ha sido o la he considerado como una molestia.- Le contesta Ryuzaky de la manera más amable que él puede, ya que al no estar acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres o cualquier otras personas, se le complicaba el cómo tratar a Misa.

-En ese caso dejemos a los tortolos platicar a gusto, porque si tres son muchos cuatro somos multitud.- Dice Misa, le sonríe y se comienzan a alejar de los otros dos. Lo que ninguno de los dos vio fue la cara de molestia que en ese momento tenía Light. Al ir caminando hacia donde quedaba la cafetería Ruyzaky siente las miradas de varios de los estudiantes en el campus, seguro para ellos sería difícil digerir que una chica tan linda como la que iba en un lado, acompañara a alguien tan patoso como él. Porque aunque Misa llevara disfraz no la hacía menos hermosa, de hecho Ryuzaky estaba seguro que si algún día Misa quisiera cambiar su verdadera imagen por esta, seguiría teniendo bastante trabajo como modelo. Al caminar siente como Misa se abraza a su brazo, al voltear a verla ve que tiene la mirada gacha, como tratando de esconderse de algo. Con la mirada busca que es lo que pudo haberle causado ese estado y acercándose frente a ellos venia su representante, entonces este reacciona y planta un beso en su coronilla para seguir con la farsa de ser novios. Al ver que el peligro había pasado y llegando a la cafetería Misa por fin levanta la mirada sin apartarse de Ruyzaky, al entrar se dirigen hacia una mesa ubicada en una de las esquinas de la cafetería. La cafetería en si no pertenecía a la universidad, era privada, pero con permiso de la institución se ubicó dentro de esta, para que los alumnos que necesitaran trabajar y pagar sus estudios, pudieran hacerlo allí, ya sea como meseros o en el área de cocina.

Misa se separa de Ryuzaky para poder sentarse y aunque a él le incomodo el hecho de separarse de ella tuvo que hacerlo y se colocó frente a ella para no dejar de verla. Misa miraba todo maravillada, ya que al quedar huérfana desde pequeña tuvo que valerse por sí misma, así que solo termino el instituto y empezó a trabajar. En una de esas ocasiones un fotógrafo le dijo que si quería modelar para él una joyería que su esposa diseñadora había creado, y así fue como había empezado todo. De niña creyó que sería maestra o doctora, lo que los niños siempre quieren ser de pequeños. Así que no podía dejar de ver todo, algo de lo que desafortunadamente se estaba perdiendo. Ryuzaky por su parte no daba crédito que se encontrara frente a una de las chicas más lindas de Japón, si su primo supiera con quien estaba ahora, dejaría la escuela para poder alcanzar a verla, su primo Matt era fan de Misa-Misa, igual que él, pero no era algo que anduviera divulgando a los cuatro vientos. Misa observo en un letrero que tenía afortunadamente enfrente, todo lo que preparaban en esa cafetería, y sonrió entusiasmada por poder comer por fin en paz y tranquilidad, sin nadie quien la apresurara porque tenía otro pendiente de trabajo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- Pregunto con una sonrisa amable una chica de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta y ojos verdes, llevaba puesto el clásico uniforme de mesera que consistía en falda negra y blusa blanca. Observaba a los dos chicos sentados esperando para anotar su orden en la libreta.

-Por favor pide tu primero Amane-san.- Le dijo Ryuzaky a Misa quien voltio a verlo y después a la chica.

-Me gustaría por favor un capuchino frio descremado, un sándwich de pavo con pan de centeno y ensalada de frutos silvestres, sin aderezo por favor.- La chica asintió anotando el pedido de Misa en la libreta, cuando termino volteo hacia Ryuzaky para anotar la orden de él.

-A mí me trae una taza de té, una rebanada de pay de queso con frambuesas y dos trozos de pastel de fresa, aparte un tazón de fresas con crema.- Le dijo a la mesera, la cual solo asintió con una mueca de incomprensión y se retiró para traerles su pedido.

-¿Solo vas a comer eso Ryuzaky-san?- Pregunto Misa asustada.

-Si Amane-san, ¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Solo pediste postres, comer tanta azúcar te hará mal. ¿Qué no has escuchado algo llamado Diabetes?- Le pregunto un poco asustada, ella no era quien para criticar los hábitos alimenticios de los demás, pero ese chico frente a ella le causaba una especie de ternura, y como toda mujer, o al menos la mayoría, tenía instintos maternales, que de alguna manera desconocida, le nacían con solo verlo.- Además los dulces engordan Ryuzaky.- Algo de lo que ella como modelo tenía que preocuparse.

-¿Sabes cuál es el secreto para no engordar Amane-san?-

-Misa.

-¿Disculpa?- se sorprendió Ryuzaky por la manera en que le hablaba Misa, y es que había usado un tono de vos que denotaba nerviosismo y un poco de vergüenza.

-Que puedes decirme solamente Misa, digo, después de todo te lo debo, me ayudaste cuando ni si quieras tenías porque hacerlo.- Le dijo Misa tomando un mechón de su peluca y desviando un poco la mirada sonrojada. Algo había en ese chico que le hacía tenerle confianza. Cosa algo rara, que por el tipo de medio en el que se manejaba, tenía que tener cuidado con qué tipo de persona se relacionaba. Todas las que se decían llamar amigos, solo lo eran cuando estabas de moda, pero si tenías algún problema, mágicamente desaparecían. De hecho ella llevaba una vida muy solitaria, se podría decir que solo tenía a su representante. Ruyzaky estaba un poco sorprendido, pero entendió que era la manera en que Misa quería darle las gracias.- Y dime Ryuzaky, ¿Cuál es tu secreto, según tú, para no engordar?

-Que hay que usar la materia gris, ósea, el cerebro. Si lo mantienes siempre ocupado gastaras todas las calorías que consumes. Y como yo siempre estoy lleno de pendientes es la única manera que me funciona para poder rendir en mis actividades.- Le contesto subiendo los pies a la silla en la que estaba sentado para poder tenerlas pegadas al pecho. Misa observo todo esto muy curiosa, jamás en toda su vida había conocido a alguien como él. Y vaya que conocía mucha gente, pero el simplemente era diferente. Especial.

-¿Y porque te sientas de ese modo? ¿No es algo incómodo?

-Para nada Misa-san, de echo esta postura aumenta mi capacidad cerebral en un 40%, podrías intentarlo.- Misa lo miro incrédula, si ella hiciera algo como eso, le mostraría a la gente algo más que su bonita cara. Ella por lo general solo usaba faldas o vestidos, así que esa postura quedaba descartada, aunque quizás la utilizara para la hora de meditación.

-Aquí les traigo su pedido.- Llega la mesera con todo lo que habían ordenado. Ya habiendo dejado todo en la mesa, tanto Ryuzaky como Misa se disponen a comer en silencio, uno muy cómodo y reconfortante. Mientras Misa degustaba su ensalada, Ryuzaky le ponía al menos 12 cucharadas de azúcar a su te, Misa al observarlo solo levanta una ceja y encoge sus hombros, al fin y al cabo él ya le había explicado por qué lo hacía. Terminaron y la misma chica le retiro los platos y vasos, en el momento que traían la cuenta Misa saca su billetera y Ryuzaky al ver eso la detiene poniendo su mano sobre las de ella, notando lo suave que era la piel de ella.

-Misa-san, ¿qué clase de hombre permite que una dama pague por la comida?, no es algo que ni mis padres o tutor me hayan enseñado, además no todos los días uno puede comer con una modelo, eso me haría quedar a un peor.- Le dijo Ryuzaky a Misa, viendo como ella un puchero.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, después de todo lo que te hice pasar, yo creo que es justo.- Sosteniendo su puchero. En verdad ella sentía que estaba en deuda con ese chico, quería al menos compensarlo de alguna manera. Para ese momento Ryuzaky ya había sacado su tarjeta de crédito dorada y dándosela a la mesera. Misa solo cruzo sus brazos simulando estar molesta, para él esa reacción se le antojaba un tanto cómica, nunca se imaginó que ella tuviera un carácter simple y dulce. Aunque su sexto sentido le decía todavía ella escondía más, era razonable que no se mostrara tal cual ella era frente a alguien extraño, quería descubrir, si ella se lo permitía, quien era en verdad Amane Misa.

-Parece que Takada-san y Light no van a venir.- Comento el a modo de sacar algo de platica con ella.

-Me parece mejor. No te ofendas, pero hay algo en tu amigo que no me agrada. Sin duda es un hombre atractivo, pero tiene una mirada y un aire de seductor que no me da buena espina.- Bien, eso sí lo sorprendió y mucho, aunque su cara no lo mostrara. No conocía chica que no se derritiera por su amigo, pero lo que le dijo ella de Light simplemente no lo vio venir.

-La mayoría de la población femenina en la universidad y fuera de ella no lo ve de esa manera. Ven a Light casi como a un Dios- Y no mentía. Las contadas ocasiones que quedaban de verse fuera del campus las chicas no podían evitar velo. Y las más atrevidas darle su número de teléfono.

-Veo chicos de esos todos los días. Con el paso del tiempo aprendes a distinguirlos, es por eso que cuando aquella chica te dijo que me acompañaras, me relaje bastante. Si él estuviera aquí tendría que fingir que no me daba cuenta de sus coqueteos. Eso es lo que siempre hago cuando me contratan particulares y creen que el contrato cubre todo tipo de "entretenimientos". Aunque cuando son para niños si me la paso muy bien.- Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ryuzaky no entendía cómo es que ella seguía en ese ambiente con todos esos hombres tratando de seducirla. Pero cuando recordó lo de los niño sonrió ligeramente, aunque ya para ese entonces estaba mordisqueando su pulgar y oculto esa sonrisa.- Es más te apuesto que si llega en este momento hará todo lo posible por sacarme mi número de celular o teléfono.- Lo comento de manera muy cómica, pero ella tenía razón, y Ryauzaky lo sabía, si Light llegaba en ese momento no importando que Takada se encontrara con ellos haría lo que fuera necesario para que Misa le diera su número.- Lo que me recuerda, ¿tienes donde apuntar?- Le pregunto a él, a lo que tuvo que dejar de morder su dedo para hablar.

-¿Por qué Misa-san?

-Pues para darte mi número, siempre y cuando prometas no pasárselo a ese niño todas-quieren-conmigo. Te debo un gran favor y no me sentiría bien si me dijeras que así lo dejara. Así que cuando necesites algo y yo pueda ayudarte solo me llamas.- A Misa no le gustaba deber favores, aunque el verdadero motivo por el cual lo hacía era porque quería conocerlo mejor, él era diferente de todas las personas que conoció y había algo que le decía que no desaprovechara esa oportunidad.- ¿Y? ¿Tienes en que apuntar?

-¿Lo dices en serio Misa-san? ¿Me darás tu número? ¿A un desconocido?- El simplemente no lo creía, eso estaba fuera de toda lógica.

-Cloro que lo digo en serio, te daré mi número personal, el de trabajo siempre lo tengo ocupado, de hecho los dos celulares están apagados en este momento, sino aquella mujer ya estaría dejándome sorda con tanto regaño. Además no eres un desconocido, eres mi amigo.- En sus ojos solo había sinceridad y agradecimiento. Fue entonces que Ryuzaky reacciono.

-Puedo memorizarlo Misa-san. Sabes, al principio no sabría definirte con una sola palabra, pero creo que ahora si puedo, eres transparente. No eres de las personas que se guarden segundas intenciones ¿Verdad Misa-san?- Ella solo sonrió y asintió. Después de darle su número Misa se le quedo viendo y se rio.

-Solo me "transformo" cuando hay personas que no me agradan o no las conozco. Sabes Ryuzaky, viéndote mejor pareces un panda, ¡ah! Un dulce panda, por tanto dulce que comes.- El no supo cómo reaccionar a ese "cumplido", era un cumplido ¿verdad?, solo atino a sentirse bien y de nuevo esa cosa cálida en su pecho se dejó sentir de nuevo.- Yo también puedo ahora definirte en una palabra Ryuzaky…..

Y cuando se disponía a hacerlo, llego quien menos quería Misa que llegara.

-Veo que ya terminaron de comer. Disculpen que llegara hasta ahora pero acompañe a Takada hasta su última clase y aproveche para cambiarme y dejar mis cosas en el auto. Y díganme ¿de qué platicaban?- Light se sentó en un lado de Misa, casi rozando su brazo con el de ella, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni por ella ni por Ryuzaky, el cual, frunció levemente el ceño. Misa lo noto, y por alguna razón no le gustaba verlo así, pensó un momento en cómo salir de eso y una idea vino a su mente.

-De echo Ryuzaky se estaba ofreciendo para llevarme a la locación y alcanzar a mi representante, creo que ya la moleste suficiente por el día de hoy.- Le contesto con una sonrisa que a Ryuzaky se le figuro muy falsa, pero que Light no vio o se hizo el desentendido.

-Bueno Misa-san si gustas yo puedo llevarte, no es ningún problema para mí, ya termine todas mis clases y tengo toda la tarde libre.- justo cuando Misa iba a salir por la tangente, el celular de Ryuzaky sonó.

-Disculpen.- Dijo Ryuzaky sacando su celular tomándolo solo con los dedos índice y pulgar y poniéndolo en su oreja para contestar.- Si, Wattari, claro voy para alla, no, no te preocupes ya no tengo pendientes aquí, en cinco minutos estoy ahí, por cierto no voy solo llevo una acompañante.- Dicho esto colgó el celular y voltio a ver a Misa.- Wattari nos espera en la salida Misa-san, si quieres ya podemos irnos.- Le informo a la chica, la cual le agradeció con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie y dispuesta a huir de Light.

-Bueno gracias por tu ofrecimiento Light-kun pero como ves, el caballero aquí presente ya se había ofrecido.- Se despidió de el con una reverencia y colocándose a un lado de Ryuzaky. El cual solo se despidió con un _nos vemos después,_ de Light. Para ese entonces Yagami no daba crédito de lo que estaba pasando. Una chica lo había cambiado por el desabrido de su amigo. Y no cualquier chica, era Amane Misa, él también la conocía, su pequeña hermana Sayu era fan de ella, como casi todas las adolescentes de Japón. Estaba furioso, si hubiese sido otro chico no se hubiera molestado tanto, pero tenía que ser precisamente él quien se llevara a la chica que quería. No lo dejaría así, su propio ego no se lo permitía, Ryuzaky podría ganarle en todo lo demás menos con esta chica, ya vería como, pero Amane Misa seria suya. Y con este último pensamiento su furia disminuyo para dar paso a una sonrisa, la cual solo indicaba que su mente estaba trabajando en un plan. Que de algo sirviera ser hijo del jefe de policía de Tokio.

Mientras tanto Misa iba muy animada a lado de Ryuzaky, que, aunque no se notara, la iba observando. Misa más bien parecía una niña encerrada en el cuerpo de una mujer. Todo lo veía con ojos de inocencia y cualquier cosa nueva que mirara hacia que apareciera un brillo en su mirada. Noto como de repente se detenía y lo miraba.

-¿Pasa algo Misa-san?

-Préstame tu celular- Le ordeno estirando la mano para que él se lo entregara. Extrañamente el no puso ninguna objeción y se lo entrego.

-¿Para qué lo quieres Misa?- Vio que ella no se molestó por no agregar el sufijo en su nombre lo cual lo alegro un poco y ella solo le sonrió.

-Ya verás.- Vio que puso una pose y se tomó una foto con su celular, movió unas cosas más y se lo entrego.- Cuando me llames aparecerá mi foto en la pantalla y también cuando yo te llame o te envié mensajes de texto. Yo también tengo buena memoria Ryuzaky, ya me memorice tu numero.- Se lo dijo sacándole la lengua y haciendo la señal de amor y paz. Ryuzaky solo observo su celular y después a ella.- ¿Te molesta que lo haya hecho?- Vio con preocupación como ella parecía un poco triste y a la vez preocupada así que se apresuró a contestarle.

-En lo absoluto Misa-san, solo que no me lo esperaba. De hecho tengo muy pocos contactos en mi teléfono, tengo a Wattari, mis dos hermanos, mi primo, Ligth y ahora tu Misa-san.- Le contesto con una media sonrisa, la más grande que alguna vez haya hecho.

-¿Y tus padres Ryuzaky?- Lo miro con la duda pasmada en su rostro. En lo que tenían conversando solo los menciono una vez. No quería ser entrometida, pero le resultaba un poco extraño.

-Ellos murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía doce años Misa, junto con los padres de mi primo. Desde entonces estamos juntos y Wattari se ha hecho cargo de nosotros como nuestro tutor. Él siempre fue la mano derecha de nuestros padres y como Matt, mi primo, era muy apegado a nosotros se hicieron todos los arreglos legales para que el también viviera con nosotros.

-Ryuzaky también es huérfano, igual que yo.- Lo dijo casi en un susurro. Había tristeza en su mirada, Misa se sumió un momento en sus recuerdos y después reacciono.- Lo siento mucho Ryuzaky, se lo que se siente el perder a tus padres.- Misa lo miraba directo a los ojos, para que el viera que su pesar era autentico, y él lo noto, por el modo en que Misa apretaba su bolsa, casi enterrándose las uñas. Él sabía también la historia de Misa, sus padres habían sido asesinados en su casa cuando ella estaba en la secundaria. Había una gran diferencia entre su dolor y el de ella, el modo en el que perdió a su familia fue un accidente, algo que no podía controlarse, además el hecho de que el no presencio ese momento. Pero ella llegaba a su casa quizá con la ilusión de contarles a sus padres como le fue en la escuela, pero lo que encontró fueron sus cuerpos bañados en sangre. Sin duda debió de ser un trauma demasiado grande. Aun así ver a Misa de esa manera tan decaída y sumida en recuerdos dolorosos lo molestaba, así que decidió cambiar el tema.

-Está bien Misa-san, aunque todavía los extraño, con el tiempo se aprende a vivir con eso. Además creo que deberíamos apresurarnos, Wattari nos está esperando.- Ella reacciono de inmediato y se dispusieron a caminar a la salida de la universidad, donde un Roll Roéis estilo limosina negro, con los vidrios polarizados los esperaba. Eso extraño mucho a Ruyzaky y busco con la mirada a Wattari. Este bajo del lado del piloto y lo saludo con una reverencia. Wattari era un hombre de edad avanzada y con su cara marcada ya por las arrugas, su pelo era ya cano y sus ojos color miel ya un poco apagados por la edad, también vestía un traje negro con corbata del mismo color, Misa al verlo supo que el traje era italiano. Ese hombre irradiaba confianza y seguridad por cada poro de su piel. La primera impresión que tuvo ella fue la de querer abrazarlo.

-Buenas tardes Wattari, ella es Amane Misa, Misa él es Wattari, mi tutor y persona de más confianza- Wattari la saludo con una reverencia la cual Misa imito.

-Mucho gusto Wattari-san.- Wattari observo la sonrisa de la chica y le pareció encantadora.

-Wattari ¿Por qué trajiste el auto grande?- Pregunto curioso Ryuzaky, a él le molestaba mucho llamar la atención, y con semejante auto lo estaba haciendo. Por lo general cuando pasaba por el a la universidad él lo hacía en el Audi, obvio que también era lujoso pero no tanto como el auto con el que llego por él. Misa observaba en silencio a las dos personas frente a ella.

-Bueno resulta que me llego una llamada del instituto de los muchachos y tuve que pasar por ellos.

-¿Ahora en que problema se metieron?- En definitiva los castigaría esta vez, Matt sin sus preciadas consolas, Mello que se olvidara de sus chocolates y Near que se despida de sus juguetes por al menos un mes cada uno. Y sin ningún tipo de aparato electrónico, vaya, ni siquiera les dejaría usar una calculadora de bolsillo.

-De echo Ryuzaky, ya terminaron sus estudios en el instituto y el director para evitarse problemas ya los mando a casa. No hay nada que puedan enseñarles ahí. Sera mejor ir buscando tutores o ingresarlos de una buena vez a la universidad.- Misa tenía los ojos como platos. ¿Qué todos en esa familia eran unos súper genios?

-Sera mejor que entren de una vez al auto y me digas a donde nos dirigimos, ya les dije a los chicos que traías una acompañante y están un poco intrigados, igual que yo.- Le dijo Watari a modo de broma y con una sonrisa cálida a Misa, ella solo se sonrojó un poco. Ryuzaky como todo un caballero le dio primero el pase a Misa y después ingreso él. Misa estaba un poco nerviosa dentro del auto, frente a ella había tres chicos que la miraban de una manera un tanto intensa, como figura pública estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran, como eso, una figura pública, no como si fuera una rata de laboratorio apunto de diseccionarla. Además ellos al igual que Ryuzaky se miraban extraños, pero ya había aprendido su lección y sabía que no debía juzgar. Además estaba el hecho que el amable anciano le había comentado a Ryuzaky que esos niños ya habían terminado el instituto. ¿Qué todos en esa familia eran una especie de genios? Se golpeó mentalmente. Creo que la respuesta estaba implícita en la información que escucho.

-¿Hacia dónde Ruyzaky?- Pregunto el anciano mientras ponía en marcha el auto. El nombrado voltio hacia Misa para que le diera la información, ya que él había olvidado preguntárselo, ¿desde cuanto el olvidaba algo?

-¡Oh! Es a tres cuadras de aquí, en el nuevo centro comercial.- Contesto Misa un poco cohibida por la presencia de los chicos. Ella vio como el hombre asintió yendo hacia el rumbo que la chica le dio.

-¿No nos vas a presentar a tu amiga?- Le pregunto un chico pelirrojo con googles a Ryuzaky. Desde que Watari les mencionó que su primo llevaría a una chica con ellos, podría jurar que sus primos dejaron de respirar por la impresión. Ryuzaky no se relacionaba con nadie, bueno, solo con el pesado de Light, así que todos estaban intrigados con el tema. Además la chica que estaba frente a ellos era muy guapa y le resultaba familiar de algún lado, pero por más que trataba de recordar no sabía de dónde.

-Lo siento, tienes razón. De tu izquierda a derecha, ellos son mi hermano pequeño Near, mi otro hermano que tiene cara de molesto es Mello y el que quiere saber todo es Matt, mi primo. Chicos ella es Amane Misa.- Near se le quedo viendo a Misa y después a Ryuzaky, después su mirada se posó en su hermano el cual había escupido el trozo de chocolate que tenía en la boca y Matt tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ahora sabía porque se le hacía conocida.

-Mucho gusto.- Misa se encontraba nerviosa, no sabía la razón, pero así se sentía. Hasta que el más pequeño del grupo hablo.

-Mucho gusto Amane-san.- Le dijo Near tomando un mechón entre sus dedos. Además de vestir todo de blanco, Misa pudo ver que sufría de algún tipo de albinismo, su piel era muy blanca y los ojos iguales a los de Ryuzaky. A su manera de ver parecía un lindo conejo. Tenía una manera de sentarse parecida a la de su nuevo (y único) amigo, el cual ya tenía su característica manera de sentarse. Ella le dio una pequeña reverencia y una muy sincera sonrisa.

-Hola.- Fue la escueta presentación por parte de Mello, un chico rubio y de ojos azules, el cual comía una barra de chocolate, no se parecía mucho a Ryuzaky, pero su gusto por lo dulce lo delataba como su familiar. Vestía al más puro estilo rockero, que a decir verdad lo hacía lucir muy bien, mas con esa cara que decía _háblame y te mueres. _Todo el conjunto era en negro, desde las botas hasta esos extraños guantes que parecían de un asesino serial. Y de nueva cuenta otra pequeña reverencia, con los nervios a flor de piel por la mirada tan intensa por parte del chico.

-¡Sabia que te había visto en alguna parte! Misa-Misa soy tu fan desde que saliste en la revista _Teen-Idol _la primera vez, en la portada de mayo del año pasado.- Ese era Matt. Pelirrojo y tez bronceada como la de Mello, sus googles no le permitían ver exactamente el color de sus ojos, pero podía jurar que eran de color verde, vestía jeans azules, botas al estilo punk y una camisa de manga larga blanca con rayas rojas y una cadena en su pantalón.- ¿Me darías tu autógrafo? ¿Puedo tomarte una foto?- Casi estaba encima de ella, la cual tenía los ojos como platos, voltio a ver a Ryuzaky como pidiendo ayuda. Aunque no llego por parte de él, afortunadamente llego.

-Si la sigues acosando así tendrás su firma, pero en una hoja con una orden de restricción.- Dijo de manera fría Mello para molestar a su primo lo cual funciono y empezó una pelea verbal con él. Misa por su parte aún estaba sorprendía, pero lo veía todo con una sonrisa en su rostro, eso era que se sentía tener una familia, compartir, pelear y reconciliarse. Aunque a Ryuzaky se le estaba acabando un poco la paciencia. Near se mantenía alejado de eso. Lo que ocupaba su mente era el hecho de como su hermano conocía a la Idol. El nunca hablo de que la conociera, así que lo más probable es que apenas ese día se halla dado el encuentro. Formulaba ideas aun sosteniendo su mechón de pelo con sus dedos, quería saber pero mejor opto por preguntarle ya cuando estuvieran en casa. Ya habiéndose calmado Matt algo llamo su atención, más bien dos cosas.

-Por cierto ¿Parqué traes disfraz? ¿Y de donde se conocen ustedes?- Con las preguntas de Matt las otras tres personas en el auto prestaron más atención. Por su parte Misa se puso muy colorada y Ryuzaky desvío la mirada. Afortunadamente la limosina se estaciono en el centro comercial y Misa pudo suspirar, no es que le molestara contestar las preguntas, pero sabía que sería muy bochornoso contarlo y supuso que para Ryuzaky también lo seria. Aunque lo beso enfrente de Takada y Light se sentía extraña el tener que contarles a los hermanos y primo de él, ya ni hablar de su tutor.

-En otra ocasión será Matt.- Le dijo el chico panda a su primo mientras abría la puerta y dejaba bajar a Misa. Amablemente este le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar, ella sin pensarlo dos veces acepto su ayuda y dedicándole una sonrisa. Pero con lo que no contaba es que sus hermanos y primo también bajaran. Era más que obvio que ellos tenían duda sobre la relación de esos dos, no se darían por vencidos así tan fácil. Misa también noto que los chicos bajaron y después les siguió Watari. Sería un poco difícil despedirse con cuatro pares de ojos observándolos.

-Muchas gracias por todo Ruyzaky y a ustedes también.- Hizo una reverencia hacia todos y cuando se disponía a retirarse voltio hacia Ryuzaky- Por cierto la palabra con la cual te iba a definir es esta Ryuzaky. Único. Es como te veo, simplemente único.- Al pronunciar esa palabra Ryuzaky no pudo contener una media sonrisa. Ella lo decía en serio, él era único en muchos aspectos, su manera de hablar pausada y desinteresada, sus hábitos alimenticios, su manera de vestir, de sentarse, en fin, todo en él lo hacía único. El por su parte aún seguía en shock, las personas jamás lo miraban de esa manera, es por eso que evitaba a la gente, en especial las mujeres y que una chica se expresara así de él lo hacía sentirse bien, de una extraña manera, pero bien. Mientras el aún estaba en su burbuja, Misa ya se había quitado su peluca y lentes, para dejar ver su larga cabellera rubia y esos hermosos ojos miel, los chicos solo podían poner atención a la cara de Ryuzaky, ellos jurarían que no era el mismo, tal vez esa chica le dio de tomar algo raro como toloache, aunque el único feliz era Wattari, por fin su pequeño empezaba a mostrar interés en las chicas, ya se estaba preocupando, no que fuera gay o algo por el estilo, más bien él pensaba que era asexual. Mientras todo esto ocurría Matt aprovecho para sacar su celular y tomarle una foto a Misa. El flash del celular saco de trance a todos, en especial a Misa y Ryuzaky que aún se observaban el uno al otro.

Mientas todo esto ocurría una mujer que iba entrando al centro comercial vio a Misa e inmediatamente fue a su encuentro. La mujer era muy delgada, cabello castaño largo y lo usaba suelto, vestía un traje sastre color vino, y por su cara no se veía muy contenta que digamos.

-¿Dónde rayos te había metido Amane Misa? ¡Llevo horas buscándote! ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo! ¡Rayos Misa! ¡No vuelvas hacer algo como eso! ¡Todo se ha retrasado a causa de tu escapada! ¿Podrías decirme dónde estabas?- Entre preocupada y molesta la representante de Misa la tomaba del brazo y la escaneaba con la vista para asegurarse que su representada no tuviera algún daño físico. Los demás observaron cómo Misa pasaba del susto a una cara llena de ira.

-¡Solo fui a almorzar, estaba muriendo de hambre y tú no me querías dar un descanso!- Misa no se dejó amedrentar por la mirada de su manager y le lanzo una mirada con un coraje que iba en aumento junto con su ceño fruncido para dar la imagen de que en verdad la palabra _molesta_ quedaba muy corta.

-Sabes perfectamente que tenías otro compromiso después de este Misa.- Aunque no lo aceptara Misa si le estaba dando un poco de miedo. Rogaba por que no se enterara que fue error suyo agendarle dos sesiones, nunca había tenido un error como ese en su carrera como representante, y si Misa se enteraba seguro la despediría. Quizá con la noticia que iba a darle tal vez aminoraría el mal humor de la Idol.- De todos modos el fotógrafo acaba de llamar, se suspendió la otra sesión porque al parecer agarro una pulmonía un poco fuerte.- La soltó del brazo y cruzo los suyos sobre su pecho.- Así que terminas aquí y tendrás un descanso de al menos dos semanas, todas las sesiones eran con el mismo fotógrafo, por ser agente libre, por así decirlo, todas las revistas lo habían contratado al él, bueno de echo eran dos revistas pero a él no le gusta trabajar por periodos muy largos en un solo día.- esperaba que con eso se ganara de vuelta la simpatía de Misa.

-Deberías aprenderle algo… ¿Así que tengo dos semanas de vacaciones?... ¡Dos semanas de vacaciones!- Misa no lo podía creer, hace mucho que no tenía un largo periodo de descanso, solo eran uno o dos días a lo mucho. Mientras tanto su representante suspiro de alivio, fue cuando noto a las personas que acompañaban a la chica. Quien en verdad capto su atención fue el chico que observaba a Misa, se le hacía conocido de algún lugar, así que trato de hacer memoria y fue cuando lo reconoció.

-¡Tú eras el chico que estaba en la universidad!- Ryuzaky y Misa sudaron frio. Esa mujer…. Esperaban que no lo hiciera….rogaban porque no lo gritara. Mientras tanto la manager regreso su mirada a Misa y vio entre sus manos una peluca y lentes.- ¿¡Misa, cómo pudiste!? ¡Besarte con un extraño!

Y paso. Así de sopetón, lo soltó. Misa puso los ojos como platos y Ryuzaky por primera vez en su vida quería que lo tragara la tierra. Pero quienes estaban más sorprendidos eran Near, Mello, Matt y Wattari. Near por su parte por fin mostraba otra cara, esta era como si de repente todos sus juguetes cobraran vida y bailaran el Gangam Style. Mello ahora si se estaba ahogando con su chocolate, con la información dada no tuvo oportunidad de botar el trozo como la última vez. Matt era el más afectado su preciada consola fue a dar al piso, aunque al parecer no se hizo daño y no paso de una ligera estrellada, él ni siquiera noto que la tiro por la impresión, su primo se había besado con su modelo favorita, sentía una especie de odio-envidia. El único con un semblante relajado era Wattari, aunque por dentro era otra historia, se moría de ganas de que Ryuzaky le contara desde A hasta Z como había pasado todo. Mientras tanto lo disimulaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Hoy no vería su telenovela y mejor hallaría el método de cómo sacarle todo a Ryuzaky.

Mientras tanto Misa ya había interceptado a su representante pidiéndole en voz baja que se clamara, que ella le explicaría todo en un lugar más privado y alejados de la gente. Esta estuvo de acuerdo, ya se imaginaba las revistas de chismes, sería un escándalo en potencia.

-Por favor No quiero que ellos se involucren con la prensa, ya sabes cámaras, reporteros, etc. Ellos solo me ayudaban. Por favor Nita-san.- Al escuchar su nombre, bueno, su apellido y la manera en que ella le hablaba, casi en suplica, desistió de reclamarle al chico el ayudar a Misa en su huida. Mientras tanto Ryuzaky estaba un poco estoico con la situación, y aunque a él no le importaba la prensa tampoco los quería encima. Mucho menos detrás de sus hermanos y primo. No quería que toda la universidad supiera la verdadera identidad de su familia y supuso que a ellos tampoco les gustaba esa idea. Todos ellos tenían una manera muy solitaria de ser, solo entre genios se entendían.

-De acuerdo Misa, pero me debes una explicación, mientras tanto hay que ir a la tienda donde se lleva a cabo la sesión de fotos.- Observo como la miraba con agradecimiento y una sonrisa llena de gratitud y volteaba hacia el chico pálido. Entendió el mensaje implícito en esa mirada y suspiro.- tienes cinco minutos para despedirte.

Misa regreso su mirada hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, acto seguido fue en dirección a Ryuzaky que al verla dirigirse hacia él le presto toda su atención.

-Gracias por todo Ryuzaky, me la pase muy bien contigo, espero que podamos vernos o hablarnos pronto.- Le dijo sosteniendo su peluca, lentes y bolsa con un poco de fuerza, no quería admitirlo pero se encontraba nerviosa, mas con el hecho de que su corazón quería latir cada vez más fuerte y rápido. El por su parte quería decirle muchas cosas pero por más que intentaba no salía nada de sus labios. Hasta que por fin tomo aire para poder hablar.

-Ya que tendrás dos semanas de vacaciones podríamos vernos en algún lugar, ¿Qué te parece? Solo mándame un mensaje de texto o si quieres llamarme, pon el lugar y fecha.- Se lo dijo con voz baja para que solo ella escuchara, aunque para su mala fortuna el trio que tenía por familiares si lo escucharon.

-¡O si gustas podrías ir a visitarnos Misa-Misa!- Matt no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad para verla otra vez, consideraba que Ryuzaky estaba siendo demasiado envidioso al no compartir a la modelo le medio grito desde donde estaba.- A Ryuzaky no le molestaría ¿verdad?- Voltio a ver a su primo y este asintió.

No es que él no lo hubiera pensado pero creía que era demasiado pronto como para invitarla a su casa. Creyó que se vería demasiado atrevido.

-Me encantaría Ryuzaky, en ese caso te llamo en cuanto deje arreglado todos mis pendientes. Nos vemos después chicos y gracias por traerme Wattari-san.- Les dijo Misa a los pequeños y al anciano.- Después recordó que Matt le había pedido su autógrafo, y se acercó a el.- El autógrafo será para otra ocasión, pero espero que esto baste por hoy.- se acercó y le dio un beso corto en la mejilla, Misa alcanzo a escuchar como Matt mencionaba algo de _no me la lavare jamás _y ella sonrió. Después regreso hacia Ryuzaky y se despidió de el con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Ryuzaky se tensó por un momento y después tomo la mano de ella y deposito un pequeño beso, como cuando su padre lo hacía con su madre. Ella por su parte se sentía en una nube, como si todo fuera irreal, hasta que sintió un flashazo y voltearon hacia Matt pensando que podría ser él el culpable, pero Matt miraba hacia un lado de ellos, al ver hacia donde el veía se llevaron el susto de su vida. Un fotógrafo. Un asechador. Alguien que no tenía vida propia y se metía en la de los demás. Y ella se aterro, justo lo que no quería es lo que estaba pasando. Paparazis.

He aquí el final de este capítulo. Light empieza a mover sus fichas y aparecieron los chicos genios, ellos aran más entretenido los próximos capítulos. Se acerca una escena un poco candente entre nuestros protagonistas. Muchas gracias a las lindas chicas que amablemente dejaron su review: sheholmes y Aleatrice, gracias por sus comentarios y poner la historia como favoritas y seguirla. ¡Me hacen muy feliz!

Bueno nos vemos la próxima semana


	3. Chapter 3

Ni Death Note me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo esta historia que publico sin un fin de lucro.

**CAPITULO 3**

Ni Misa ni Ryuzaky daban crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Así como se tomó la foto el paparazi desapareció. Ryuzaky pudo ver la cara de culpa que le dirigía a él por meterlo en ese tipo de problemas.

-Misa, todo está bien, creo que por el momento deberías regresar a terminar tu sesión, después veremos qué hacer con eso ¿te parece?- Misa asiente a la sugerencia de Ryuzaky y se despide de él para ponerse en marcha hacia dentro del centro comercial acompañada de su representante. Mientras la veía desaparecer Ryuzaky regresa hacia el auto con los chicos y Wattari.- Wattari, necesito que averigües en que revista trabaja o si piensa venderla a alguna. No sabemos si tiene un trabajo fijo o vende al mejor postor. Si esa foto llegase a publicarse nuestras identidades se verían amenazadas. Chicos llegando a la casa cada uno tomara su ordenador y trabajara para evitar que esa foto llegue al publicarse vía on-line. ¿Todos de acuerdo?- Se escuchó un _si _general por parte de todos en ese auto. El tono que había usado pocas veces lo habían escuchado, serio y tétrico. Casi sentían lastima del pobre fotógrafo, _casi._

-Misa ¿ves lo que ocasiona tu irresponsabilidad?- La representante de Amane tenía varios sentimiento encontrados: ira, preocupación, incertidumbre y un poco de lastima por su representada. Aunque ella no la había escuchando. Por su culpa su reciente amigo podría vivir en el estrés que ocasionan los medios de comunicación, ella no quería que Ryuzaky dejara de tratarla. ¿Y si el ya no volvía a dirigirle la palabra? Apenas lo conocía sin embrago su manera de ser la había hechizado. No la trataba como el resto de los hombres, tratando de seducirla, diciendo palabras dulces llenas de mentiras, adulándola por su apariencia y su trabajo. No, él era genuino, no buscaba llevársela a la cama o pasar a la fama mediante ella, como muchas de sus compañeras le comentaban que eran algunos tipos de hombre. Y ahora se sentía realmente culpable. Su representante noto el aura de tristeza que la rodeaba y decidió intervenir para despejarla.- Misa será mejor que nos apresuremos, ya te lo dijo ese chico, cuando termines tu sesión de trabajo veremos qué hacer. De nada sirve empezar a mortifícanos ahora, te distraerás y se podría retrasar la sesión.

-Tiene razón Nita-san, es mejor enfocarme ahora en el trabajo, en cuanto termine hablare con Ryuzaky-san y veremos cómo solucionar el problema en el que lo metí.- Con una sonrisa un tanto forzada llego a la locación y comenzó su trabajo.

Mientras tanto en una mansión tipo inglesa un poco alejada de Tokio, toda una familia estaba frente alguna computadora trabajando en lo que su hermano mayor les había pedido. Aunque Wattari estaba por el momento preparando aperitivos para los chicos, ya que sin ellos ninguno rendían como debería, su mente ocupaba otra cosa, el joven Ryuzaky. Lo tenía un poco preocupado su actitud. No es que no estuviera feliz con la chica con la que había decidido relacionarse. Sino más bien que haría cuando ella preguntara por él, por su historia. Es normal que entre los amigos se conozcan, un ejemplo de ello era Yagami Light, aunque a ese chico le costó bastante que Ryuzaky le tuviera confianza al final lo logro, aunque no fue nada fácil. Pero si Ryuzaky quería llegar a más con ella eso quería decir que tendría que contarle quien era en realidad, además también tenía que contar con la aprobación de los chicos, ellos también estaban involucrados y si ahora trabajaban con lo referente al paparazzi era porque ellos no quieran a los medios encima. Pero Ryauzaky no solo se estaba protegiendo a sí mismo, sabía que también lo hacía por la chica Amane Misa. Al recordarla una sonrisa salió a flote. Quizás se estaba adelantando a los hechos pero ella le agradaba para su "hijo" mayor. Tenía una sonrisa que sin querer contagiaba a todos.

Ya con todo tipo de golosinas listas salió rumbo a la biblioteca familiar, el lugar en donde todos estaban reunidos. El recorrido de la cocina a la biblioteca era un poco largo y el número de golosinas era bastante, por lo que opto por llevársela en un pequeño carrito de cocina. Al entran la imagen era bastante singular. En si la biblioteca era bastante grande, casi parecía un salón de juntas, ya que al ser la "casa" de tipo inglesa, todo el interior también lo era. Las paredes de la biblioteca estaban llenas de estantes con libros de todo tipo, iban desde Leyes Fiscales hasta Ocultismo, incluso había una escalera para ayudar a alcanzar los libros que se encontraban en lo más alto. Una pequeña sala estilo Luis XVI estaba en medio de la biblioteca y en medio de esta sala estaba un pequeña mesita. Y al fondo de la biblioteca se encontraba un enorme escritorio de madera, en él se podrían ver diferentes tipos de papeles, algunas fotografías enmarcadas y una computadora portátil que era usada por el mayor de los Lawliet, el cual en ese momento se encontraba sentado en cuclillas sobre la silla mirando fijamente la pantalla de la computadora y mordisqueando su pulgar.

Wattari se dirigió a la pequeña mesita de la sala, en el sillón más grande se encontraba Mat con un ordenador, se miraba bastante concentrado, en el sillón más pequeño estaba Mello, tenía uno de sus pies colgando sobre uno de los descansa brazos y mordiendo su característica barra de chocolate, él estaba observando también la pantalla de su portátil y en el suelo se encontraba el pequeño Near, él también estaba frente a una portátil, aunque para cualquier otra persona la mirada del pequeño parecería aburrida, para Wattari que ya conocía desde bebes a cada uno de ellos le indicaba que estaba por demás concentrado. Al ver los chicos que Wattari ponía sus golosinas en la mesita Matt y Mello casi saltan de sus asientos para devorar lo que se les cruzara por enfrente, mientras que Near tomo su tiempo para pararse y tomar solo unos cuantos pastelillos de fresa con cubierta sabor mantequilla. Dirigiéndose ahora hacia Ryuzaky, Wattari pone en un lado de este el carrito y le sirve en una taza el té, Ryuzaky sin ver toma la taza y el azucarero y lo llena hasta el tope de cubitos de azúcar.

Wattari solo suelta un suspiro y se aventura a preguntar por los resultados de la investigación.

-¿Y cómo va la investigación? – Pregunto viendo directamente hacia Ryuzaky.

-La verdad es que encontrarlo fue realmente fácil. Tiene una página web en donde se hacen las contrataciones. Al principio pensábamos que era un paparazzi profesional, pero apenas es un novato. Según su página hace todo tipo de trabajos, desde fiestas y bodas hasta del tipo detectivesco. Además de eso los chicos encontraron que le debe bastante al fisco, según han encontrado a estado evadiendo impuestos.- Le contesto sin dejar de ver el monitor.

-¿El fisco? ¿Qué podría ver orillado a un hombre como este evadir al fisco? Suena un poco ilógico- Dijo Wattari tratando de hallar una pieza que lo más seguro Ryauzaky tenía.

-Una demanda- Contesto de manera simple y desinteresada.

-¿Una demanda?- Ahora si Wattari no entendía.

-Su ex esposa lo demanda por manutención. Al parecer la esposa es alguien muy interesada y puso una demanda por una cantidad exagerada de dinero. Lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que estaba en ese centro comercial para retratar a Misa, quizá una foto de la sesión, seria vendida por una buena cantidad ya que estaría adelantando parte del trabajo que realizaba ella antes del lanzamiento de la revista sobre la tienda. Al ver a Misa de manera afectuosa con un chico es obviamente más llamativo a la prensa, más si el chico no pertenece a la farándula, lo que lo hace más peligroso para nosotros.- Cuando dijo esto último lo dijo mirando a la nada, como si estuviera viendo hacia el futuro. Ya se imaginaba a Misa y el asediados sin descanso.- Lo que estamos haciendo ahora es contactarlo, hemos puesto una página de una revista falsa fingiendo estar interesados en Amane Misa, en cuanto se lleve a cabo la transacción y tengamos las fotos en nuestras manos Matt enviara un virus a su computadora destruyéndola y Mello hara lo mismo pero en Internet sin dañar las demás fotos de Misa.

-Por cierto ¿qué es lo que está haciendo Near?, hasta ahorita Matt y yo somos los únicos trabajando. Contesto viendo a su pequeño hermano con molestia.

-Yo fui quien construyo la página.- Contesto Near tomando un mechón de su cabello y volteando a verlo.

-Un momento. Si yo estoy con el virus en la Internet, Matt con el virus en la computadora del tipo y tu haciendo la página, ¿Qué estás haciendo tu Ryuzaky?- Mello no entendía entonces que hacia su hermano si estaba tan concentrado viendo la computadora.

-Los superviso.- De nueva cuenta su tono de voz no cambio para nada, quizás solo un poco más aburrida.

-Yo pensé que eras tú el que estaba más interesado en esto Ryuzaky. – Ese había sido Matt, a él también le resultaba muy raro.

-Solo estoy midiendo sus habilidades, no siempre voy a estar con ustedes, además si yo lo hacía todo hubiera resultado muy aburrido. Solo quería tiempo de calidad con la familia.- Y diciendo esto regreso su mirada al monitor.

Todos tenían una sonrisa, aunque esta jamás se exteriorizo, había que aceptar que tenían una manera bastante peculiar de relacionarse.

-A todo esto, ¿Cuánto ofrecerás por las fotografías?- El pequeño de la familia pregunto a su hermano, mientras llevaba a su boca el último de los pastelillos pero sin dejar de seguir con su tarea.

-Lo que sea necesario.- Contesto Ryuzaky, sabía que la sesión de preguntas empezaría ahora.

-¿Y porque no simplemente las eliminamos y listo?- Con la pregunta de Mello todos en esa biblioteca voltearon a ver a Ryuzaky, este ya había abandonado su tarea en el monitor para verlos a todos.

-No pensé en eso.- Aun sentado en su peculiar forma contesto viendo hacia el techo y mordiendo su pulgar.

Todos los presentes tuvieron que sostenerse de algo para no caer, a excepción de Near que dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para poder ver a su hermano. Ninguno podía creer que en verdad el mayor genio de la familia hubiera pasado por alto una opción como esa, era algo totalmente inconcebible.

-¿Me estás diciendo que nos pusiste a trabajar sin una buena estrategia armada?- Matt estaba entre impresionado e incrédulo.

-Esa era la estrategia que cree, y si está bien armada, solo que no me puse a pensar en otras opciones.- Esta vez ya los miraba a todos.- Además ahora que lo pienso fue mejor así.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Mello curioso.

-No hay mejor manera de medir sus habilidades que trabajando bajo presión.- Contesto Ryuzaky de manera simple.

-No cabe duda que las mujeres son capaces de crear un caos de magnitudes inimaginables hasta en alguien con un coeficiente intelectual superior a los 160.- Dijo Near a todos en la sala, pero principalmente a Ryuzaky. A lo cual todos los demás voltearon estupefactos hacia Near y luego hacia Ryuzaky. Wattari solo sonreía.

-Pueden burlarse todo lo que sea, pero llegara el tiempo en el que ustedes mismos se enfrentaran a este tipo de circunstancia y entonces seré yo quien se burle de ustedes.- Aun y con todo lo que acontecía y se decía, los demás no dejaban de sorprenderse, Ryuzaky no negaba nada de lo que Near había dicho. Hasta que Matt rompió el silencio que hasta ese momento se había creado.

-Por cierto, ¿de dónde conoces a Misa-Misa? Jamás la habías nombrado, lo que me lleva a que hace apenas unas horas se conocieron, y lo que es más importante ¿¡Cómo es eso de que la besaste!? Esta vez Matt no pudo contener su frustración y los demás dejaron de hacer todo lo que estaban haciendo nuevamente, para ver directamente a Ryuzaky. Ese tema les estaba carcomiendo todas y cada una de sus neuronas. El único que hizo algo diferente fue Wattari, que tomo otra taza de té y tomo uno de los pastelillos que había llevado para Ryuzaky. Su novela estaba por empezar.

-Es algo largo y complicado, pero sé que si no les digo que lo dejen para después no lo harán ¿verdad?- Y obteniendo un movimiento de cabezas en señal de negativa por todos tomo un sorbo de su té y prosiguió a contar la historia.- Estaba platicando con Light en la universidad, en realidad nos estábamos poniendo al corriente de nuestras actividades y llego Takada para platicar con Light, en el momento en el que yo me disponía a retirarme sentí un empujón en mi espalda y cuando voltee vi una chica, ella se disculpó pero cuando se iba a ir se regresó y me beso. Me di cuenta de que la seguían y decidí ayudarla, cuando paso el peligro para ella se disculpó nuevamente y se presentó.- Con eso concluyo la breve reseña de cómo conoció a Misa. No daría más explicaciones, sabía que mientras más largo "el cuento", más larga seria la sesión de preguntas.

-Un momento ¿de quién huía?- Pregunto Matt

-De su representante- Contesto Ryuzaky

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Mello

-Porque la representante le agendo dos sesiones y no quería darle su descanso para comer algo- Volvió a contesta Ryuzaky

-¿Por qué el disfraz?- Esta vez fue Near

-Para huir más rápido de su representante y supongo yo para que no la reconocieran en la universidad.- Volvió a contestar Ryuzaky

-Yagami Light ¿Qué hizo?- Volvió a preguntar Mello, conocía a ese chico y sabia de su fama y dudo que se quedara tan tranquilo con semejante mujer frente a él. Mello no era fan de Misa pero sabía reconocer la belleza de las mujeres.

-Intento filtrear con ella, disimulo muy bien su desagrado por él, pero cuando estuvimos solos me dijo que no le había agradado Light.- Ryuzaky empezaba a sentirse papá frente a sus hijos cuando hacen preguntas del amor, los bebes y demás.

-¿Se quedaron solos?- De nuevo Matt y ahora lo acompañaba un ligero tic en su ojo derecho.

-Les dije que ella huía de su representante, tenía hambre así que la lleve a la cafetería de la universidad.- Ryuzaky seguía mordiendo su dedo pulgar, pero su paciencia se estaba acabando. Afortunadamente un pitido por parte de la computadora de Near los distrajo a todos. El único que se lamento fue Wattari que estaba disfrutando bastante la sesión de preguntas y respuestas.

-Es el señor Luis Shu, el fotógrafo, ha pedido una cantidad no tan exagerada como lo teníamos previsto. Quizás intente vendérnosla a nosotros primero antes de ofrecerla a otros medios.- Near sin preguntar a Ryuzaky si aceptaba o no la oferta contesto de manera afirmativa, al fin y al cabo en cuanto se hiciera la transacción se enviaría el virus destruyendo todo tipo de fotografías con referente a Misa.

-En cuanto finalice la transacción ya saben cómo proceder.- Ruyzaky volvió a su pantalla para evaluar cada uno de los movimientos de los "pequeños" miembros de la familia.

Mientras tanto en el centro de Tokio, en un reconocido centro comercial se estaba terminando una sesión de fotografía. Misa está terminando las ultimas tomas, en las cuales tendría que lucía ropa de dormir, para fortuna de ella no era ropa en la que enseñara de mas, era una bata de dormir en un color violeta oscuro, un poco arriba de las rodillas, terminaba en picos simulando tela sobre tela, en la parte del busto traía encaje en el mismo color y en medio del busto un diminuto moño, las tirantillas simulaban flores también en encaje y adornando su cabello una diadema en tela en un tono todavía más oscuro que el de la bata. Las poses eran sencillas, aparte de fingir ternura en cada pose, solo tenía que estar recargada en un pequeño buro de ropa y el fotógrafo hacia diferentes tomas y en todos los ángulos. Cuando el fotógrafo término pidió un aplauso para la modelo, Misa solo se sonrojo y les dio las gracias a todos por su esfuerzo. Ella con la mirada busco a su representante en cuanto la localizo pudo ver que ella venia ya con una bata para encaminarse a su improvisado camerino.

-¿Has sabido algo del fotógrafo?- Le pregunto a su representante, refiriéndose al "tipo" como mentalmente también lo nombro ella después del incidente de la mañana, Misa iba con la mirada un poco gacha, no quería que todos allí se enteraran que estaba un poco decaída, cualquiera podía ser una fuente para las revistas o programas de chismes. Ya tenía suficientes problemas y no quería agregar más.

-Sera mejor que hablemos ya cuando estemos en el camerino Misa.- No quería preocúpala más, pero no tenía ni idea de quien era ese sujeto ni en donde trabajaba. Ya dentro le daría toda la "información".

En cuanto entraron al camerino Misa se dirigió hacia atrás de un biombo adornado con un árbol de cerezo, era bastante grande para el pequeño camerino que se le dispuso dentro de la tienda departamental. Al estarse cambiando de ropa no dejaba de pensar que por una irresponsabilidad suya había metido a su primer amigo en problemas. Y no solo eso, sabía cómo era la prensa y si se agravaban las cosas también la llevarían los demás chicos. Eso realmente la estaba atormentando, aunque una pregunta rondaba su mente, ¿Por qué Ryuzaky le dijo que después se encargarían del problema? Ósea ¿Los dos? Realmente no sabía quién era Rue Ryuzaky, solo sabía que desde que lo vio podía tenerle confianza, ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo entendía. Después de unos minutos salió del biombo, vestía sus medias a rayas, falda corta cuadriculada en negro, rojo y blanco, Blusa tipo colegial con corbata, diferentes tipo de pulseras y cintos como accesorios, sus clásicas coletas, botas tipo góticas y termino de remarcar un poco más el maquillaje.

-Misa, la verdad es que por más que busque y rebusque no pude encontrar nada de ese fotógrafo, he hablado a diferentes revistas, televisión y hasta ciertos contactos y nadie ha sabido absolutamente nada de una reciente fotografía de Amane Misa.- Su representante estaba más que aterrada, no sabía si era peor la espera o que estallara ya la bomba.

Mientras tanto Misa se le quedaba viendo como no creyendo lo que escuchaba. Al final tendría que llamarle a Ryuzaky y pedirle una vez más disculpas. Parecía que el destino les decía que no debían estar juntos. Pero recordó las palabras de su madre, _el destino lo creas tú mismo, que nada ni nadie te haga creer lo contrario,_ y con esas palabras se acercó a su bolsa y de ella saco su teléfono móvil.

-¿Qué haces Amane Misa?- Su representante veía cada movimiento de ella tratando de descifrar su actuar.

Ella espero varias veces el tono para que entrara la llamada. Mientras tanto en la mansión Lawliete el celular del mayor de ellos empezó a sonar.

-¿Qué celular suena?- Mello despego su vista por toda la biblioteca hasta que se topó con su hermano mayor.

Elle, al ver de quien se trataba no sabía si contestar allí o salir y hacerlo fuera, supuso que lo segundo resultaría demasiado sospechoso para las brillantes mentes de sus parientes, además de que haría esperar a Misa y según su padre y Wattary eso era algo imperdonable. Así que aunque de nuevo eso llevara un poco de burlas abrió su celular.

-Misa, habla Ryuzaky.- Ahora era el quien paseaba la vista por todos en la biblioteca. Hasta que topo con su primo Matt, el cual levantaba ambos pulgares hacia arriba pero por sus mejillas se podrían ver cascadas de lágrimas, el solo rodo los ojos.

-Lo siento tanto Ryuzaky, yo …no pude averiguar quién era el fotógrafo. Quizás para más tarde salga la foto en los medios y tú te verás en vuelto en todo por mi culpa.- Elle pudo darse cuenta que Misa casi se encontraba en el borde del llanto, su voz le transmitía mucha culpa y él se sintió realmente bien por eso. No porque estuviera ella a punto de llorar, sino que se dio cuenta que él era de cierta manera importante para ella.

-Misa, no te preocupes, creo que yo ya averigüe quien es. Sera solo cuestión de hacer contacto con él y hacer algo para que desista de publicar o vender esa foto.- Él no quería decirle que tales fotos ya no existían, bueno solo la copia que el señor Luis les había mandado con referente al trato, la cual en ese preciso momento estaba viendo. Si quería tener una amistad, y tal vez algo más, no le diría completamente quien era, ya había cometido ese error una vez y no lo volvería hacer.

Los demás en la sala miraban de cierta manera sorprendidos a Ryuzaky, pero también entendían por qué lo hacían, hace tiempo atrás Ryuzaky no fue el único que sufrió cuando ocurrió lo que ellos llaman _"La etapa negra"._

-¿En serio Ryuzaky? No importa lo que pida, ya que lo más seguro eso quiera, si es necesario pondré todos mis ahorros a tu disposición con tal de recuperar esa fotografía.- Misa estaba un poco en shock, no cabe duda que ese chico apenas en un día no podía dejar de sorprenderla.

-Misa, cuando lo dices de esa manera hasta pareciera que te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo.- En ese momento todos en la biblioteca abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos. Ryuzaky sostenía el teléfono completamente con la mano y algo de fuerza, mientras que su mirada se escondía detrás de su flequillo.

-¡Ryuzaky! ¡No vuelvas a decir semejante tontería! ¡Te juro que si lo vuelves hacer, Misa te estirara cada uno de esos cabellos hasta dejarte calvo! ¿Entendido?- Quizás exagero, pero le molesto sobre manera que el pensara eso.- Misa siente mucha culpa, porque por su culpa tú y los chicos tendrían problemas. Yo más que nadie se cómo puede ser la prensa.- Lo dijo casi en un susurro, y fue cuando Ryuzaky se sorprendió por sus palabras, no solo era por él, sino también por los chicos. Aunque con ellos solo cruzo un par de palabras. Entonces se recompuso y noto algo.

-¿Por qué Misa habla refiriéndose a sí misma en tercera persona?- En la biblioteca todos dieron un suspiro de alivio al ver de nuevo el semblante normal de Ryuzaky.

-¡Ah! Es que, cuando estoy muy nerviosa o me siento muy mal hago eso. Lo hacía cuando era una niña, pero regresa cuando me pongo así.- Soltó ella una pequeña risilla que contagio a Ryuzaky.- En fin, como ya casi esta todo arreglado, ¿qué te parece si mañana nos vemos en el café cosplay que está aquí mismo en el centro comercial? Di que sí, di que sí, di que sí ¿Si?- Misa estaba casi saltando de gusto aun en el camerino.

-Claro Misa, dime a qué hora y ahí estaré.- Ryuzaky podía notar desde el teléfono que no dejaría el asunto así como así.

-Bien, te parece si te lo mando por mensaje, tengo a una palomita en mi cable y no quiero que nos vaya a molestar mañana.- Le dijo ella a Ryuzaky y viendo fijamente a su manager que estaba a punto de hacer una rabieta.

-Claro Misa no hay problema.- En cuanto iba a teclear para cortar la llamada oyó el grito de la manager a Misa, el solo semi sonrió y colgó.- Tengo una cita mañana.- Informándole a todos los presentes, salió del lugar y los dejo ahí.

Después de unos momentos, fue Mello el que hablo.

-Espero que no llegue a pasar lo mismo que hace cuatro años. No creo que lo llegue a soportar.- Dijo de manera cabizbaja y dejando de comer su tableta de chocolate.

-Ni nosotros.- Esta vez fue Matt el que hablo, mirando todavía la puerta por la que había salido primero.

-Yo no creo que pase lo mismo. Ella tiene un aire completamente diferente. Esa chica no es capaz de dañar a nadie. Al menos no de manera intencional.-Watarry comento esto sin dejar de recoger todo lo que había llevado para los suministros de los chicos.

-Quizás esto suene raro, pero creo que Wattari tiene razón. Quizás ella sea su salvavidas.- Near lo dijo haciendo una torre con unas cartas que su tutor le había llevado.

Todos allí se sumieron cada uno en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Definitivamente no quería que su hermano pasara por todo ese dolor de nuevo. Fue una época en que ellos temieron estar cerca de su adorado hermano mayor. A tal grado llego, que Wattari tuvo que mandarlos una temporada a Inglaterra, lugar de origen del padres de Los Lawliete.

Mientras tanto saliendo del centro comercial se encontraba Misa seguida de su representante, la cual intentaba darle alcance y hacerla entrar en razón. Aunque al parecer Misa se encontraba más que feliz porque vería de nuevo a Ryuzaky.

-Misa ¿podrías pensar mejor las cosas? Apenas y conoces al chico, no sabemos exactamente quién es, donde vive, su familia, etc. Por Dios hasta podría ser un loco fanático tuyo Misa, razónalo.- Le dijo dando le alcance y sacando las llaves de su auto, un Honda Civic negro.

-Nita-san, es por eso que lo cite en este lugar, uno público. Tienes razón en preocuparte, aparte de su nombre no sabemos nada de él, pero por alguna razón confió en ellos, no solo en él, también en sus hermanos. Quiero saber quién es el, conocerlo y ya más delante veré que voy hacer.- Se lo dijo viéndola con una sonrisa- Además es por eso que tú también sabrás la hora, si a él se le ocurre querer llevarme a otro lado te mandare un mensaje de texto, ¿de acuerdo?- Esta solo asintió, hasta que recordó algo.

-Misa ¿te presentaras aquí con tu apariencia normal?- Voltio a verla para indicarle donde quedaba el auto y para hacerle la pregunta.

-¡Por supuesto que no! De nueva cuenta llevare disfraz, le diré a Ruyzaky como luciré, además esta vez no me quitare la peluca a la primera oportunidad- Entro a auto de su manager la cual ya se encontraba un poco más tranquila, aunque eso no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo con las locuras de ella.

En la mansión Lawliet, Ryuzaky se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana de su cuarto, el cual también era en la decoración totalmente inglés, como ese día ya llegaba a su fin, su tutor no tardaría en llamarlo para ir a la cena. Se encontraba meditando en todo lo que había transcurrido ese día, desde que conoció a Amane Misa, el almuerzo que tuvieron juntos, que conociera a su familia, la foto y su próxima cita con ella. Sabía que los muchachos estaban preocupados con todo lo que se estaba aconteciendo, el mismo lo estaba. Estaba dividido entre decirle o no la verdad a Misa. Por un lado no quería pasar de nueva cuenta por el dolor de un engaño y por el otro tampoco podía engañar a Misa, ella misma dijo que si había algo que no soportara era la mentira, así que si le decía quién era en verdad y su verdadero nombre corría el riesgo que se repitiera la historia. Y por el otro lado, si seguía con la farsa de llamarse Rue Ryuzaky y que ella se enterara de la verdad por otros medios el riesgo era que ella no lo quisiera volver a ver jamás. Extrañamente él no quería que pasara eso, quería darse de nueva cuenta una oportunidad, quería formar una familia como la de sus padres. Sabía que él no era exactamente el modelo más viable para una chica como ella, pero Misa le demostró que no le importaba, ella se fijó en quien es el. Así que con esos últimos pensamientos tomo una decisión y dejaría que ella decidiera que hacer. El día siguiente sería algo definitivo en la relación de "amistad" de ellos dos.

Escucho como unos débiles golpes sonaban en su puerta y sin necesidad de decir "adelante" Wattari abrió y entro, quedándose cerca de la puerta con esta abierta.

-La cena ya está lista, los chicos te esperan, sabes que ellos siempre lo hacen.- Le dijo Wattari con una ligera sonrisa para reconfortarlo. Sabía que la mente de su muchacho estaría ella una maraña de ideas, pensamientos y teorías.

-En seguida bajo. Wattari le diré quiénes somos a Misa, espero contar con tu apoyo en esto. Correré el riesgo, estoy un 90% seguro que es lo mejor, así si algo sale mal es mejor que salga desde el principio para corregirlo.- Sin dejar de ver por la ventana se lo informo.

-Sabía que tomarías esa decisión y si me lo permites creo que es la correcta. Dudo mucho que ella sea como…

-¡Ni siquiera menciones su nombre! ¡No ensuciare el hogar de mis padres mencionando su nombre!- Voltio a ver a Wattari enderezándose por completo y viéndolo directamente a la cara. Ante este acto por parte de él Wattari pego un pequeño respingo del susto- Lo siento. No quise exaltarme, discúlpame por favor.- Volvió a su posición "normal" pero esta vez su mirada estaba posada en el suelo alfombrado. Hacía mucho tiempo no le gritaba a Wattari por causa de _"esa mujer"._

-No te preocupes hijo, lo entiendo. Jamás volverá a pasar. Ahora es mejor que vayamos a cenar, la cena se va a enfriar.- Con un ligero movimiento hacia un lado de la puerta lo invito a pasar. En cuanto Ryuzaky estuvo cerca de él puso su mano sobre su hombro para hacerle saber que en verdad lo había disculpado por haberse exaltado.

En cuanto bajaron al comedor la cena ya estaba servida, bueno si a eso podría llamársele cena, mas pastelillos, malteadas, pays, pasteles, etc, etc, etc. El único que había cambiado su menú era Near, que cenaba una ensalada de frutas con granola y un vaso de jugo de arándano.

-Bueno muchachos a cenar.- Les dijo Ryuzaky a todos incluido Wattari que desde hace años ocupaba un puesto en el comedor principal.

En cuanto Ryuzaky se disponía en llevar el primer bocado de pastel a la boca, sintió que el celular en sus pantalones vibro. Cuando lo saco curvo sus labios en una ligera sonrisa, presiono unas teclas y lo puso de nuevo en la bolsa de su pantalón para empezar a cenar.

-¿Se puede saber quién era?- Le pregunto Mello a Ryuzaky, para ninguno en ese comedor paso desapercibida la sonrisa de él.

-No.- Fue la escueta repuesta de Elle.

-Creo que es más que obvio quien era, cualquiera lo puede saber.- Le dijo a Mello sin dejar de cenar. Este se molestó por la manera que tenía su hermano pequeño de hacerlo quedar en ridículo. Cuando apenas Mello iba a refutar su tutor intervino.

-No empiecen, estamos cenando.- Y con la orden de Watarry el comedor quedo de nuevo en silencio.

Mientras tanto en una modesta casa cerca del centro de Tokio, otra familia estaba reunida disfrutando de la cena: la residencia Yagami. Casi toda la familia estaba en completo orden cenando a excepción de la pequeña de la familia, Sayu Yagami, se la pasaba contando como le había ido en la escuela, amigas, tarea, etcétera. Hasta que un comercial en la televisión llamo su atención. Se promocionaba un lápiz labial de una prestigiosa marca internacional con una prestigiosa modelo juvenil de Japón: Amane Misa.

-Misa-Misa es realmente hermosa. Quisiera aunque sea una foto con ella.- Suspiraba de manera soñadora Sayu. Ella era una chica de 16 años, apenas estaba cursando el primer año de preparatoria. Su color de cabello era castaño al igual que todos en la familia, sus ojos cafés con el característico brillo que tienen todas las chicas a esa edad, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta a excepción de dos mechones que enmarcaban su juvenil rostro.

-Y ¿A ti como te fue en la universidad hijo?- Pregunto la madre de familia tomando un poco de té helado.

-De hecho bastante bien. Conocí a una chica bastante interesante.- Contesto Light volteando a ver también el anuncio publicitario.

-¿Y cómo se llama la chica interesante?- Esta vez pregunto Yagami Soichiro, el padre de familia, él era un hombre que con su sola presencia imponía respeto. Ya las canas asomaban por su cabellera antes castaña, usaba lentes que escondían un poco el color de sus ojos cafés y obviamente las arrugas en su frente también asomaban ya. El conocía muy bien la fama de su hijo, aunque ya había conversado con él al respecto su hijo le decía que no había de que preocuparse, que solo era algo pasajero, que ya se le pasaría. Se tranquilizó cuando le dijo que quizás pronto le pediría a Takada Kiyomy ser oficialmente su novia. Ahora que él escuchaba que había conocido a otra chica, sus preocupaciones volvieron.

-Amane Misa.- Sonrió al ver las expresiones de todos en la mesa.

-¡Mientes!- Espeto la pequeña de la casa y con el ceño muy fruncido.

-No, no lo hago. Puedes preguntarle a Takada y Ryuzaky, ellos estuvieron presentes.- Contesto de manera seria, no le gustaba recordar la escena en la universidad.

-Pero hijo ¿Qué hacia esa chica ahí?- Esta vez fue su madre la que pregunto.

-Quiso tomarse un descanso de una sesión de fotos según nos contó. Iba incluso disfrazada para pasar de incognito.- Le contesto viendo directamente a Sayu solo por molestarla.

-Ahora que recuerdo sacaron un permiso para hacer algo así en la comisaria. ¿Es por el nuevo centro comercial verdad? Todo eso tiene que pasar por ahí sino se meterían en grabes problemas.- Dijo el señor Soichiro tomando un poco de su cerveza.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste papa? ¡Podría haberla conocido! ¡Eres muy cruel!- Soltó la pequeña Sayu a su padre casi al borde de lágrimas falsas.

-Porque en el permiso no se especifica quien va a estar, solo el número de personal y el tipo de equipo que van a usar.- Le contesto Soichiro con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Hermanito, seguro que tus encantos pudiste al menos sacarle su número personal o cuenta de correo ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto Sayu a su hermano con sus manos juntas a modo de ruego.

-Pues no. La verdad es que no.- El poco buen humor que tenía Light se le esfumo. Ese Ryuzaky se las pagaría, al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que se las cobraba por apropiarse de algo que era suyo. Y con ese pensamiento su buen humor regreso.

-¿Cómo qué no? Según se las chicas no se te resisten.- Esta vez Sayu tenía sus brazos sobre su cintura, ósea, en jarras. No le creía ni una pisca a su hermano. Hasta sus oídos llegaban los rumores del casanova de su hermano.

-Pues ella no es exactamente cualquier chica Sayu. Está rodeada siempre de actores y modelos. A una chica así no se le impresiona fácilmente. Además estoy casi seguro que quien tiene su número de teléfono es Ryuzaky.- Al ser en esa parte sincero era parte del plan para alejar a Misa de Ryuzaky.

-¡Hee! ¿Por qué el? No te ofendas hermano, pero tu amigo es un desabrido, no le veo nada interesante.- Sayu no entendía como alguien tan linda como Misa-Misa podía pasar de su lindo hermano para fijarse en alguien como ese tipo.

-Sayu, no debería de hablar así de las personas. Ryuzaky es un joven solitario, pero eso no quiere decir que una chica no pueda encontrarlo interesante.- A Soichiro no le gustaba a veces como su hija se expresaba así de los demás.

-Eso es verdad Sayu, y según escuche en una entrevista que le hicieron a Misa, a ella le molestan mucho las personas que hacen menos a los demás, ya sea por su apariencia, manera de vestir o creencias. Si yo fuera tu cuidaría mi manera de hablar frente a ella.- Light estaba echando andar la etapa dos de su plan, y por la mirada de Sayu estaba funcionando.

-Ok. Ok, lo siento no volverá a pasar. Pero no entendí eso de que me cuidara de como hablo frente a ella. Explícame, esa mentecilla tuya está trabajando en algo.- Dijo Sayu a su hermano guiñándole un ojo y apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

-Papa dice que la sesión está en el nuevo centro comercial, el que está por mi universidad. Según se por Misa solo estaría ahí este día. Pero sabemos que a veces los y las modelos regresan a la locación para terminar algunas cosas o recoger pertenencias, ¿no es verdad?- Pregunto Light a su hermana la cual solo asentía.- Entonces quizás mañana que es sábado y no hay colegio y universidad podría llevar a mi pequeña hermana de compras.- Concluyo Light con su explicación.

-¡Eres un genio hermano! ¡Por eso te quiero tanto!- Sayu estaba dando brincos por todo el comedor y repartiendo besos a todos los miembros de la familia.

-Sayu no te emociones tanto, es solo una probabilidad, quizás mande a su representante o alguien más. No te hagas tantas ilusiones, además que igual que hoy, mañana también puede ir disfrazada.- Tampoco iba a ilusionar a su hermana, es verdad que la estaba usando, pero igual sabía que si no encontraban a Misa su hermana tendría un aura de tristeza y él tendría que hacerse cargo, tenía que dar frente a todos la imagen de perfecto hermano mayor.

-Tienes razón, pero hay que tener mente positiva hermano. ¡Mañana conoceré a Misa Amane, la mejor actriz y modelo del mundo!- Grito Sayu empuñando su mano a lo alto y con una cara de optimismo que contagio a todos. Hasta su madre le estaba aplaudiendo y su padre solo levanto su cerveza hacia ella a modo de apoyo antes de termínasela.

Solo Light estaba viendo a más allá de esa escena. Su codo estaba sobre la mesa y su cabeza apoyada sobre la mano. Nada tendría de raro que él acompañara a Sayu al centro comercial, ya antes lo había hecho, así que si encontraba allí a Misa haría lo mismo que hizo la primera vez con la antigua prometida de su "querido amigo" Ryuzaky. Esta vez haría mejor las cosas, destruiría por completo a Ryuzaky y la chica se quedaría con él. Sonrió para sí mismo, pobre de Ryuzaky, no sabía lo que dentro de poco le esperaba.

Espero no haberlas dejado sin uñas. No me gustó mucho este capítulo, creo que le faltó algo, espero que ustedes me lo hagan saber. Y de nuevo Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen sumamente feliz, Gracias sheholmes, Gracias Aleatrice, Gracias y Bienvenida Magaly cherry, y Tambien Gracias a Kumikoson4. Estoy batallando un poco en subir los archivos si alguien puede guiarme se los agradeceré bastante.

Me disculpo por la tardanza y adelanto que la próxima no actualizare, salgo fuera de la cuidad y no sé si pueda hacer la actualización, de verdad lo siento mucho. Espero tener su compresión, bautizan a una de mis sobrinitas y quiero estar presente J y como no soy buena para los viajes (me mareo y vomito todo lo que haya comido) tengo que reposar los viajesL, además mi bebe es igual a mí. Sipi tengo una nena de dos años y 7 meses y va por el mismo camino que sus padres, le encanta el anime.

Otra cosa, al principio dije que iba a ser un fic corto, pues ya me decidí a hacerlo de 10 capis, además entra un nuevo personaje inventado por mí por supuesto, ya se estarán dando una idea pero de verdad valdrá la pena, créanmelo y habrá doble lemmon y muchas sorpresas más.

Bueno creo es todo. Hasta la próxima y no olviden comentar.

Se despide Rukianeechan.


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, si fuera lo contrario hubiera echo otro final. ¡Elle Lawliet prevalecerá! Lo siento, en fin, comencemos.

**CAPITULO 4**

Eran las doce y media del mediodía, ese día era bastante caluroso, por lo que muchas personas buscaban refugio en los agradables climas de los centros comerciales. Se veía a familias enteras paseando por el lugar, aprovechando que era fin de semana y la mayoría de las personas no tenían obligaciones laborales o escolares. También se podían observar grupos de chicos o chicas paseando por dicho centro comercial, algunos compraban y otros simplemente disfrutaban el aire acondicionado, otros más se encontraban degustando en algún local de comida, reponiéndose de las compras o aprovechando el clima como pretexto para comer fuera. En uno de esos locales se encontraba un chico comiendo un pedazo de pastel de fresa y esta vez cambio su té caliente por uno bien frio pero sin dejar de lado lo azucarado. Estaba sentado con sus pies sobre la silla lo que causaba que ciertas personas que se encontraban allí se le quedaran viendo. Aunque a él no le prestaba ninguna atención a alguno de ellos, encontraba mil veces más interesante su pastel. Aunque también estaba un poco impaciente ya que esperaba a alguien en especial.

A unos cuantos metros del local de comida, en específico, un café cosplay se acercaba una chica bastante linda. La describiremos de pies a cabeza, llevaba zapatos de tacón medio alto que se abrochaban sobre el empeine, media sobre su rodilla color terracota, unos pantaloncillos estilo shorts color verde opaco un poco ajustados, una sudadera pegada tres cuartos de manga color café y debajo de esta una blusa blanca también tres cuartos de manga que dejaba usar una pequeña corbata negra, además de que venía usando lentes y unos lentillas color azul, esta vez no traía peluca, decidió solo usar una coleta alta y dejar dos mechones de cabello adornando su rostro y finalizando llevaba una simple bolsa color café donde solo cabían unas cuantas pinturas y sus teléfonos celulares. Al ver de cerca a su objetivo decidió hacer poco ruido para sorprenderlo.

No les presto a tención a algunos chicos que se le habían quedado viendo embobados que hasta uno de ellos choco con un muro y derramo toda su bebida sobre su camisa. Ese era el efecto que causaba Misa Amane sin siquiera proponérselo y aun "disfrazada". El incidente causo que algunos se voltearan a ver al pobre muchacho que se encontraba más que apenado, Ryuzaky al notar que la gente murmuraba decidió levantar la vista y cuando iba a voltear también unas delicadas manos taparon su vista.

-Si adivinas quien soy te daré un gran beso en tu mejilla.- Le susurro Misa al oído a Ryuzaky el cual sintió una especie de escalofríos en su espalda, no solo por el susurro, sino que Misa al acercarse a él hacía que sus senos se apretaran en su espalda.

-Misa llegas bastante temprano.- Le contesto Ryuzaky después de reponerse de las reacciones que la chica provocaba en él.

-Un trato es un trato Ryuzaky- Y dicho eso y sin despegarse de él coloco una de las manos que tenía colocada sobre sus ojos sobre su mejilla y le deposito un beso en la mejilla que quedo libre.- ¡Hola Ryuzaky!- le dijo ya sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a él.- Te cite a la una y me dices que yo llegue temprano, ¿Cuánto tienes aquí?- pregunto con sus brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero.

-Hace unos quince minutos Misa, tú también llegaste temprano.- Le hizo la observación y ella solo le sonrió.

-Aun tenia algunos pendientes, solo a firmar algunas cosas y revisar otras sin importancia.- Al acabar de decir eso, un mesero se les acerco para levantar el pedido de Misa.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿desea pedir ahora o prefiere ver el menú?- El muchacho vestía el traje de Gai, de Guilty Crown, solo que el chico al ser de cabellera negra larga opto por sujetar su cabello en una coleta baja.

-Mmmmm solo un té helado gracias.- Le contesto y le dedico una leve sonrisa lo cual le provoco al chico un leve sonrojo.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer en la sesión Misa?- Pregunto Ryuzaky a Misa ignorando al mesero. No le gustaba como los demás hombres la miraban, pareciera que con solo mirarla la desnudaban.

-Más o menos bien. Terminamos a la hora acordada, pero la verdad no pude concentrarme como hubiera querido. No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto del fotógrafo. Ryuzaky no sabes lo apenada que estoy con ustedes por meterlos en este embrollo. No quiero perder tú apenas ganada amistad.- Al principio estaba un poco cabizbaja pero mirando fijamente a Ryuzaky, pero al final de la oración miraba fijamente la mesa.

-Te dije que no debías preocuparte por eso Misa, también te dije que ese asunto casi estaba resuelto, aunque para serte sincero ya está del todo resuelto.- Al decírselo Misa lo miraba fijamente.

-Ryuzaky sé que después de todo lo que has hecho por mí no tengo ningún derecho a preguntarte esto, pero la verdad es que las dudas apenas y me dejaron dormir anoche y ahora menos, pero primero lo primero, ¿Cómo hiciste para solucionar el problema?-Lo miraba ahora con la interrogante plasmada en todo su rostro.

-¿Quieres la completa verdad Misa?- Le pregunto Ryuzaky mordisqueando su dedo y viendo el rostro que tenía Misa en ese momento.

-¡Por supuesto que si Ryuzaky! ¡Ya te lo dije que no tolero las mentiras!- Misa estaba un poco impaciente por escuchar lo que sea que Ryuzaky tenía que contarle.

-De acuerdo, pero primero esperemos tu bebida, así no habrá interrupciones, además hay otra cosa que quiero contarte, ya que es la segunda ocasión en que mencionas que no te gustan las mentiras, quiero ser completamente sincero contigo Misa, ¿está bien?

-Claro que sí y si tú tienes alguna duda sobre mí o quieres preguntar algo solo hazlo Ryuzaky. No quiero secretos entre nosotros.- Misa estaba más que feliz su amigo estaba dando los primeros signos de confianza hacia ella y se prometió convertirse en una persona digna de ello.

Ryuzaky solo pudo sonreír a Misa, hasta que diviso que se acervaba el mesero con el té de Misa.

-Señorita, aquí está su bebida, ¿desea alguna otra cosa?- El mesero miraba fijamente a la chica frente a él, de verdad se le hacía muy hermosa, no sabía cómo es que podía estar de cita con el chico sin chiste que la acompañaba. Para él era obvio que era una cita, la observo desde antes de entrar al local y vio como saludo al tipo paliducho. En fin, algo tenía que tener para que la linda rubia se fijara en él.

-No sería todo. Muchas gracias, eres muy amable.- Misa le dijo al mesero, esperaba que el mesero se fuera rápido para poder platicar con Ryuzaky.

-Cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca, no duden en llamarme.- Les dijo mirando esta vez a los dos.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.- Contesto con voz cansada Ryuzaky, ¿Qué no podía irse ya y dejarlos solos?

Al ver que se marchaba Misa abandono su sonrisa y voltio hacia Ryuzaky.

-¡Por fin se fue! Ahora si dime ¿Cómo hiciste para dar con el fotógrafo? Nita-san no pudo y eso que uso todos sus recursos.- Lo miraban de manera expectante.

-En cuanto llegamos a casa los chicos me ayudaron Misa, dieron con una pagina donde el fotógrafo ofrecía varios tipos de servicio, es un amateur en eso de ser paparazi- Misa lo interrumpió sin querer.

-Es por eso que Nita-san no dio con él. Pensábamos que era un profesional.- Ahora era Misa quien tenía su pulgar en la boca y miraba la mesa sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Así es. Nos pusimos en contacto con él y nos ofreció la fotografía en diez mil dólares.- Vio como la mirada de Misa se horrorizaba, esa cantidad no era nada para él.- Fingimos ser una revista amarillista, en cuanto se hizo la transacción Mata, el cual es muy hábil con virus informáticos, creo uno para obtener la información IP y enviar un virus a destruir todas las fotografías que podría tener tuyas o en este caso nuestras, aún quedaba ver si habíamos sido los único a quienes nos la vendiera, pero para eliminar esa posibilidad Mello creo otro virus para cualquier eventualidad, Near ya se había ocupado de crear una página falsa para la hacer más creíble la transacción.- Le conto Ryuzaky llevándose su ultimo pedazo de pastel a la boca y viendo fijamente a Misa, la cual le regresaba la mirada con la misma intensidad.

Ella se encontraba en un estado de shock como nunca antes, se dio cuenta que todos eran más brillantes de lo que aparentaban. Ryuzaky sabía que ella se encontraba procesando toda la información dada, que no sería fácil para ella darse cuenta de los alcances que la familia Lawliet tenía. Aunque ahora también venia la sesión de preguntas y respuestas por parte de ella. A diferencia de la que tuvo con sus hermanos sabía que la que tendría con ella sería mucho más interesante. Vio como agarro su vaso de té un tomo un poco de él.

-Ok, en primera, son por mucho, mucho más listos de lo que yo creía, segundo, ahora también les debo un gran pero gran favor a tus hermanos y en tercera, te pagare por la fotografía, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. -Soltó una muy pequeña carcajada- No cabe duda de que estoy de nueva cuenta en deuda contigo.- Cuando dijo esto se le notaba mucho más relajada.

-Eso no es necesario, ni tú segundo punto ni el tercero. Lo que me lleva a contarte lo otro Misa, este tema es un poco más delicado.- En cuanto Mis escucho el tono de vos de Ryuzaky y subió su mirada, supo que de verdad la cosa era seria.- Lo que voy a contarte no puedes decírselo a nadie Misa, NADIE, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella solo asintió e hizo una X con su dedo sobre el corazón. Le daba a entender que lo juraba con el corazón. Cuando Ryuzaky vio eso sonrió y empezó su relato.- Veras Misa, en primer lugar mi nombre no es Rue Ryuzaky, es un alias, ni mis hermanos se llaman Mello ni Near, tampoco es Matt el nombre de mi primo. Yo me llamo Elle Lawliet, el de Mello es Mihael, el de Near es Nate y el de Matt es Mail.- Vio e Misa una mueca de enfado e inmediatamente hizo un además con su mano para que lo dejara continua.- El motivo por el que nos cambiamos de nombre se debe al accidente donde murieron mis padres y los de Matt. Mi madre era mitad japonesa mitad inglesa, mi padre era completamente inglés. La madre de Matt era mitad francesa mitad japonesa y su padre era mi tío de sangre por parte de papá. El día que ocurrió el accidente nuestros padres se trasladaba a una fiesta, como iban los cuatro rentaron una limosina, en ese tiempo Wattari era solo el mayordomo pero también era la mano derecha de papá en muchas cosas, tanto así que en su testamento dejo dicho que si moría pronto quedaríamos a cargo de él hasta que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Cuando ellos se fueron ya todos dormíamos a excepción de Wattari, apenas una hora de haber partido de casa escuche que sonó el teléfono, y baje a ver quién podría ser a esa hora, pensé que tal vez era mamá queriendo saber cómo nos encontrábamos, yo tenía doce años, Mello y Matt tenían siete, solo se llevan un poco más de un mes de diferencia, en este caso mi hermano es mayor y Near apenas cuatro años. No era mamá, era un policía diciendo que nuestros padres habían sufrido un accidente, al amanecer supimos que habían muerto.- Al decir esto Misa sostenía la mano de Ryuzaky y el inconscientemente había entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella, a pesar de que veía su unión con ella en ese momento estaba sumergido en sus recuerdos.- Unos testigos vieron la que limosina exploto antes de estrecharse, lo que sugería un asesinato. Cuando Wattari se enteró nos trajo aquí, eso paso en Londres y cuando llegamos Wattari decidió que por nuestra seguridad debíamos cubrir nuestra verdadera identidad. Aunque el asesinato no se pudo comprobar decidimos seguir con nuestros nombres falsos.- Al final del relato Ryuzaky miro directamente a Misa, en la mirada de ella podía verse reflejado la tristeza. Tristeza por lo que todos los chicos tuvieron que pasar aun siendo tan pequeños.

-Lo siento mucho Ryuzaky. Ahora sé porque me ocultaste tu nombre. Y también te prometo guardar en secreto tu verdadero nombre y el de tus hermanos y primo.- Para ese entonces Misa ya tenía sujeta la mano de Ryuzaky con sus dos pequeñas manos.

-Veo a Matt como mi hermano Misa, así que no hay que separarlo, lo haría sentir menos.- Trato de bromear Ryuzaky para aligerar un poco el ambiente. Aunque su tono de voz sonara frio Misa sabía cuál era la intención de Ryuzaky con ese comentario.

-Ryuzaky si no te molesta ¿podríamos salir de aquí? Necesito caminar un poco.- Ella para pensar mejor necesitaba caminar, lo hacía cuando leía un libreto o algún contrato, era su manera de concentrarse.

-Claro Misa. ¿Pasa algo?- Él se estaba preocupando, Misa tenía una cara que no había visto.

-Nada malo, no te preocupes, solo que digiero mejor este tipo de cosas cuando camino- ella vio la preocupación de Ryuzaky en sus ojos, ya que su rostro casi nunca cambiaba desde que lo conoció.

-Está bien, deja llamo al mesero entonces.- Con la aclaración de Misa él se relajó y llamo al mesero con un adema de mano. Este llego de inmediato.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más?- Pregunto el de manera amable.

-No solo cóbrate todo y agrega el cincuenta por ciento de propina.- Le entrego su tarjeta dorada y se puso los tenis.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Muchas gracias!- El mesero se retiró feliz para hacer el cobro.

-¡Ryuzaky! ¡No deberías usar tenis sin calcetines!- Misa noto que en verdad el no llevaba calcetines y así tenía sus pies sobre la silla.

-Hay otra cosa más que debes saber de mi Misa.- Se lo dijo peligrosamente cerca de ella. Misa por instinto más que por otra cosa dio un paso atrás, la mirada de Ryuzaky la ponía muy nerviosa y más si le se sumaba la cercanía que tenían en esos momentos.

-¿Cu-uual?- Ryuzaky semi sonrió al darse cuenta lo que provocaba en ella. Era una pequeña venganza por restregar sus senos en su espalda.

-Odio los calcetines Misa.- Y dicho esto dio un pequeño beso en su nariz, uno muy fugaz y en cuanto paso así como se acercó y se alejó. Misa sentía que toda su cara ardía. Solo hasta que llego el mesero ella reacciono y salieron del local.

Ella aun iba un poco abochornada por el beso así que suspiro para hacerle una pregunta a Ryuzaky. Pero en cuanto lo vio todo el valor reunido se esfumo, así que trato de distraerse viendo unos aparadores mientras caminaba. En el reflejo de uno de ellos vio que las manos de ambos parecían entrelazadas y recordó como en la cafetería ella tomo su mano, quiso de nuevo sujetar su mano pero no sabía si eso lo molestaría. Cuando reunió valor lo vio y lo hizo. Por su parte Ryuzaky sabía que tenía que darle su tiempo a Misa para que digiriera todo lo que le había contado, lejos estaba de creer que los pensamientos de Misa estaban en otro lugar, hasta que sintió como ella buscaba su mano. Sin pensarlo dos veces Ryuzaky entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella de nuevo.

-¿No te molesta?- Pregunto Misa a Ryuzaky viendo hacia el piso mientras caminaban.

-¿Qué cosa Misa?- No entendía a que se refería ella.

-Que tomara tu mano. Cuando estaba en la cafetería lo hice y quería ver que se sentía caminar contigo tomada de la mano.- Aun seguí viendo el piso y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No me molesta para nada Misa. A mí también me gusta.- Le dijo y siento como ella se detenía y lo miraba fijamente.- ¿Pasa algo Misa?- Le extraño un poco lo que ella hizo. Solo negó con su cabeza, sonrió y siguió caminando a lado de Ryuzaky.

-Ryuzaky ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta con referente al accidente de tus padres?- Misa tenía miedo a parecer algo imprudente.

-Claro Misa, lo que sea, si puedo hacerlo lo contestare y si no puedo contestarte te diré el por qué no puedo hacerlo.- Todavía no le contaba todo, al menos no todo con lo referente a él. Había temas que no sabía cómo tratar, más bien no quería recordar para no arruinar el momento que estaba pasando con ella.

-¿Por qué alguien quería matar a tu familia?- Desde que le contra lo del "accidente" quiso preguntarle, pero no lo vio oportuno, quería que él terminara de contarle todo para hacerlo.

-Por dinero y poder Misa.- Fue la respuesta simple de Ryuzaky. Aunque para Misa había un trasfondo en todo eso.

-¿Dinero y poder? Lo siento Ryuzaky pero no entiendo.- Y era la verdad. Necesitaba más explicación que esa.

-La familia Lawliet es una familia muy poderosa Misa y con mucho dinero. Esa es la otra parte que quería contarte. Misa técnicamente soy o más bien somos, lo que mucha gente conoce como millonarios. Nuestra empresa es una empresa líder a nivel mundial en su ramo.- Esta vez él fue el que se detuvo para ver a Misa a la cara y contarle.

-¿Qué tanto dinero tienen?- Pregunto ella ladeando su cabeza como niña pequeña.

-Si viviera cien años y mis hermanos cien años y pudiéramos vivir cuatro vidas de cien años, no podríamos terminarnos de gastar todo ese dinero. Aun entre los cuatro.- Vio que Misa abría sus ojos como platos. Ahora venía la hora de la verdad.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Es una broma verdad?- No podría ser cierto, Ryuzaky era un chico sumamente sencillo. Ella conocía personas que con solo subirse a un banco se creían la gran cosa*.

-A Misa no le gustan la mentiras y no soy bueno haciendo bromas.- Ambas cosas eran verdad.- Vio que ella arrugo su ceño.- ¿En qué piensa Misa?

-En que no te pagare el dinero de la fotografía. No are más rico a alguien que ya lo es.- Le soltó ella en una mueca de diversión. Aunque después su rostro se volvió uno muy triste. Al observarla Ryuzaky soltó su mano y sujeto su rostro con ambas manos. Estaba muy preocupado.

-Misa ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué te pusiste así?- No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. No cabía duda que ella era la única chica que no a la cual no podía predecir su actuar o pensar.

-Ryuzaky, ¿no lo entiendes verdad? ¿Tus hermanos saben que me ibas a contar la verdad?- Para ese entonces las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Si Misa, les dije que hablaría contigo y te lo contaría todo.- Aun no lograba entender que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Y ellos que dijeron?- Misa empezó a sujetar la sudadera de Ryuzaky por los costados.

-Que era mi decisión y que contaba con el apoyo de ellos y de Wattari.- Ryuzaky se estaba impacientando un poco.

-Ryuzaky ¿Cómo estar cerca de ti sin que ellos piensen que solo soy una chica interesada? Ellos son tu familia y no podría soportar que ellos pensaran mal de mí. Piénsalo, cualquiera lo haría.- Ya sus lágrimas fluían lentamente empapando sus mejillas y las manos de Ryuzaky.

-Misa Amane, vuelves a decir algo como eso y estirare cada uno de tus cabellos y te dejare calva, entonces te quedaras sin trabajo y te verías muy graciosa.- Ahora si entendía todo. No quería poner a sus hermanos en su contra, prefería renunciar a su amistad antes de provocar pleitos entre ellos. Cada vez estaba más convencido que Misa no era igual a _ella_, y se abofeteo mentalmente por siquiera comparar a Misa con esa clase de arpía.- Ellos también quieren tratarte Misa, quieren dejar que los conozcas y conocerte Misa.

-¿De verdad Ryuzaky?- Sus lágrimas pararon en cuanto él le dijo esas palabras.

-Jamás te voy a mentir Misa, JAMAS, grábatelo bien. Ahora deja de llorar, no dejas de verte linda pero te vez más cuando sonríes.- Con sus pulgares empezó a secar las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Ok Ryuzaky. Gracias.- Y sin siquiera proponérselo y actuando de nueva cuenta por puro instinto, lo beso. Era un beso suave, para hacerle sentir su gratitud. Aunque a Ryuzaky le sorprendió un poco reacciono pronto y con sus pulgares siguió acariciando sus mejillas. En cuanto Misa recordó que estaban en un lugar público se separó, pero no de manera brusca, sino que lentamente ya que parte de ella le gritaba que no terminara el contacto.- Los siento, no debí.- Le dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos, sus miradas estaban cargadas de algo, pero ella no sabía definir exactamente que era, tenía miedo de ponerle nombre a eso, más bien miedo, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como eso.

-A mí no me molesta que lo hagas. Puedes hacerlo cuantas veces quieras, o si así lo prefieres puedes dar por pagado el favor de las fotos.- Le dijo de manera juguetona para que se le pasara por completo la tristeza.

-¡Oyes! ¡No te debo nada!- Le dijo golpeando su pecho con su dedo índice y su otra mano puesta en su cintura en jarra. Ni siquiera se dio cuanta cuando Ryuzaky ya tenía sus manos sobre su cintura.

-Gracia a mi esa fotografía no circulo por lo medio señorita Amane.- Aunque estaba un poco encorvado Misa lo miraba hacia arriba y eso le causaba un poco de gracia a Ryuzaky.

-Pero a ti tampoco te convenía, así que técnicamente no te debo nada y punto.- Estaba haciendo una rabieta, solo por seguirle también el juego.

-Si me das otro beso doy por cobrado el favor entonces.- Quería de nuevo probar los labios de la rubia, le sabían a fresas, su fruta favorita.

-Si Ryuzaky quiere otro beso primero tiene que pedirme ser su novia, caso contrario no le daré otro beso, pero si me lo pide de aquí en adelante todos mis besos serán sus besos, bueno, cuando sean en los labios.- Le dijo Misa a Ryuzaky el cual ahora tenía una cara entre shock y duda mesclada con celos.

-Explícate, no entiendo eso de los besos.- No quería sonar posesivo pero cuando dijo que solo los besos en los labios serian de él, sus celos se dispararon a alturas inimaginables, ¿a quién más besaría? Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Misa estaba aceptando ser su novia? Ella dijo que si se lo pedía todos sus besos serían sus besos ¿entonces era así no? En definitiva Near tenía razón, las mujeres causaban estragos en las mentes de los genios. Mientras Misa solo lo observaba, tal pareciera que Ryuzaky tenía un debate interno. Bueno las mujeres eran buenas causando esos efectos en los hombres, era la ley de la vida. Así que decidió intervenir y explicarle a Ryuzaky lo de los besos.

-Ryuzaky soy modelo, beso en la mejilla a todo mundo, fans de todas las edades, compañeros de trabajo, en fin mucha gente, pero solo mis labios tocaran los tuyos, y si alguien se atreve a robar tus besos sea hombre o mujer, le sa-ca-re los o-jos, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dijo Misa a modo de advertencia-amenaza a Ryuzaky.- ¿Quedo aclarado el asunto?

-Sabes Misa nunca pensé decir esto de ti, pero das miedo cuanto estas en modo celoso.- Era una faceta nueva de Misa que el desconocía, pero que no le resultaba desagradable, se moría de ganas por conocer más de ella.

-Bueno Ryuzaky, ¿harás la pregunta o no?- Se encontraba más que nerviosa, parecía niña de quince años en su primera cita.

-Amane Misa ¿Quisieras ser mi novia de este hombre de apariencia desalineada, pelo rebelde y una adicción a los dulces que es sobre humana?- Aunque ya sabía la respuesta eso no lo hacía sentir menos nervios.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡No importa si con tanto beso engordo o me da diabetes!- Y dicho eso lo volvió a besar, esta vez le importo un reverendo pepinillo si la gente los veía y los juzgaba de exhibicionistas. Ryuzaky juro que se acostumbraría a los arrebatos de Misa, sobre todo cuando lo besara así. De manera sorpresiva.

-Por cierto Misa los chicos y Wattari quieren verte. Solo que como les deje tarea no pudieron venir ¿Te gustaría ir a casa? Prometo no sobrepasarme.- Sabia que al decir eso a Misa se le subirían los colores al rostro y no se equivocó. Solo hasta que sintió un pequeño jalón en su cabello voltio hacia ella como pidiendo una explicación a su acción.

-¡Ryuzaky! Hay niños aquí, no digas esas cosas que te pueden escuchar y puedes dañar su inocencia.- Ella no podía permitir que eso pasara y sin pedirle permiso lo empezó a arrastrar por todo el centro comercial. Hasta que ella recordó algo.- Ryuzaky, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que sea tu novia?- Lo miraba sin dejar de caminar sujetos de la mano.

-¿Ya te estas arrepintiendo?- Sabia que no era así, pero quería que ella le dijera sus temores.

-Se de muchas compañeras que empiezan relaciones con hombres que no perteneces a este medio y que muchas veces fracasan. La mayoría de ellos se vuelven hombres muy celosos y posesivos, y la relación se va deteriorando poco a poco. Yo no voy a engañarte con nadie Ryuzaky, de eso puedes estar seguro, pero tampoco quiero que nos pase lo que a esas parejas. Hay veces en los que tendré que trabajar con modelos varones y algunas veces veras en la fotografías poses que parecerán comprometedoras, y algunas de ellas son en lencería. Si te digo todo esto no es para espantarte Ryuzaky pero esto es a lo que me dedico, es mi trabajo y no te mentiré, me gusta mucho y lo disfruto. Quizá llegue un día en el que me aburra o que mi edad ya no me lo permita, pero mientras tanto no pienso dejarlo.- Ella estaba un poco preocupada por todo eso. Ese era el modo de vida que ella eligió y le gustaba, pero eso mismo sus relaciones no funcionaban, siempre había celos o posesividad. No sabía si Ryuzaky tendría algún problema con eso.

-Misa, sé que amas tu trabajo, ¿Cómo lo sé? Por la manera como te expresas de el, lo que veo en cada catálogo de fotos tuyo, en tu mirada se puedo ver la pasión que sientes por el. Y si tú amas tu trabajo, yo aprenderé a hacerlo. Pero también seré sincero cuando me sienta inseguro al respecto, yo te lo are saber. Estoy agradecido de que no me dejaras en tu friend zone, y sé que eso también es una desventaja porque apenas y nos conocemos y ya estamos saliendo. Aun así creo que la comunicación será la base primordial en esta relación. No te preocupes por cosas que todavía no pasan ¿de acuerdo?- Esta vez Ryuzaky fue quien dio el primer paso para besarla, solo un beso fugaz. Y vio que cumplió con su cometido, hacer de nuevo sonreír a Misa.

-De acuerdo Ryuzaky, solo una cosa más y para evitar malos entendidos. Hace tiempo me hice una promesa que no he roto hasta ahora y no pienso hacerlo. Me prometí que cuando iniciara una relación con alguien ya siendo modelo, no habría contratos con beso a mis compañeros, beso en los labios, sin importar que estos fueran suaves, creo yo que aunque sea ese mi trabajo, mi pareja merece ser respetada, ya sea o no del medio. Solo quería que lo supieras, por si vez que de repente mi manager te ve con ojos de asesina. Estoy bastante segura que se enojara porque voy a empezar a salir contigo además de que empezare a rechazar los contratos con besos y eso no le gustara nada.- Ryuzaky se sorprendió bastante cuando Misa le dijo eso e internamente se lo agradeció, no se creía tan fuerte de temple para ver como otro idiota besaba a su novia.

-Misa no es que moleste estar caminando, pero soy más del tipo sedentario. Además de que te mencione que los chicos quieren verte ¿vamos a casa?

-¡Claro que sí! Yo también ya me estoy cansando de caminar- Aprisiono su brazo y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Eres tu Ryuzaky?- Esa voz él la conocía y bastante bien, no podía ser nadie más que Yagami Light.

Tanto para Misa como para él era bastante desagradable encontrárselo precisamente ahí. Ryuzaky sabía que eso no era exactamente una coincidencia, conocía y muy bien a su amigo, ni siquiera había que sumar dos más dos. Así que lo mejor era encararlo de una buena vez y seguir un poco el ejemplo de Takada en la universidad cuando se presentó a Misa.

-Hola Light, es una gran sorpresa encontrarte precisamente aquí.- Le dijo a Light con su tono de voz monótona y cansina. Aunque Light pudo distinguir más que bien el desagrado de encontrarlo.

-¡Hola Light! ¿A mí no me vas a saludar?- Misa enfrentaría a ese tipo también, además su día iba perfecto y la presencia del casanova Light no se lo arruinaría.

-¿Eres tu Misa?- Ya que cuando diviso a Ryuzaky lo reconoció enseguida, como no hacerlo, pensó que él iba acompañado de otro tipo de chica, Ryuzaky es joven y como todo joven tiene _ciertas necesidades_, no creyó que la chica que lo acompañara fuera la misma Misa del día anterior. Pero ahora tenía una pregunta rondando en su cabeza ¿Qué hacía Misa con Ryuzaky y ella abrazándolo de esa manera?

-Sipi, soy yo. Y dime Light ¿Tu que andas haciendo por aquí?- Quizás Misa no tuviera la inteligencia de Ryuzaky o Light pero tampoco era tan tonta. No creía para nada en las coincidencias:

-Siendo sincero, vine a acompañar a mi pequeña hermana Sayu a buscarte. Ella es una gran fan tuya. Cuando le conté ayer que te conocí no me creyó, pero mi padre le menciono que habían sacado unos permisos para una sesión de fotos en este centro comercial y ahí supimos dónde buscarte. De hecho ahora a quien busco es a ella, lo más seguro es que creyó verte y se separó de mí, ahora no se en donde se encuentre y sinceramente ya me estoy desesperando un poco.- Aunque parte de lo que decía era mentira, la parte donde perdió a Sayu era verdad, para ese momento Light se estaba rascando la nuca un poco desesperado.

-¡Ho por Dios! Si gustas podemos ayudarte, dime como es y nos separamos para tomar caminos diferentes y buscarla.- Misa en verdad se olvidó de lo mal que le caía el chico y Ryuzaky aunque tratara de hallar algún tipo de trampa en eso no lo encontró, además de que conocía un poco a Sayu y sabía que podría ser un poco impulsiva, le recordaba en algo a su primo Matt.

-Se los agradecería mucho. Bueno Ryuzaky ya la conoce, pero no te describiré a ti, Sayu es castaña, trae un peinado igual al tuyo, un vestido amarillo con flores verdes en….

-¿En tirante y unas sandalias blancas, además de un bolso verde y come un helado de chocolate?- Pregunto Misa en con una sonrisa

-Si así ¿Cómo lo sabes Misa?- Pregunto extrañado Ligth. Fue cuando Misa y Ryuzaky señalaron con el dedo detrás de él. Ahí venia Sayu caminando hacia el comiendo un helado. En cuanto ella lo vio corrió hacia a él.

-Te estaba buscando ni-san, de repente no te vi.- Sayu sabía que estaba en problemas, ella fue quien salió corriendo sin decirle nada.

-¡Y yo a ti Sayu! Me tenías bastante preocupado. No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿de acuerdo?- Estaba bastante molesto con ella, aunque quizás el que Sayu se perdiera le diera puntos con Misa por pareces un hermano preocupado.

-Lo siento ni-san, pero creí ver a Misa-Misa y trate de alcanzarla y cuando lo hice me di cuenta que no era ella, para ese entonces ni siquiera supe cuando fue que te deje atrás.- Junto sus manos a modo de disculpa para aplacar la furia de su hermano, fue cuando noto al amigo de Light.- ¡Ryuzaky! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no te miraba! ¡Mama pregunta mucho por ti! Dice que solo tú sabes apreciar sus gustos por los postres.- Sayu seguía animadamente la charla con Ryuzaky hasta que se percató de la presencia a un lado de él.- ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Que descuidada soy! ¡Mi nombre es Sayu Yagami, hermana menor de Light, mucho gusto.- Se presentó con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

-Mucho gusto Sayu-chan soy Misa Amane, amiga de Light, tu hermano y Novia de Ryuzaky.- En cuanto termino esa oración, las expresiones de todos allí cambiaron de manera distinta.

Por parte de Sayu incredulidad, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que esa chica fuera Misa-Misa, mucho menos que saliera con el cara de rana de Ryuzaky, ósea, que veía en el que su hermano no tuviera, para Sayu su hermano era perfecto y si Misa fuera su cuñada podría presumirlo en todo el instituto.

Por parte de Light, furia en su máxima expresión. Eso no podía ser verdad ¿cuando entro en un universo paralelo en donde Ryuzaky se quedara con la chica linda y pasara de él? Cuando él creía avanzar en su plan, el cara de nada de Elle se adelantaba. Siempre le había tenido un cierto resentimiento que se acrecentó al conocerla a _ella, _pero esto superaba por mucho a lo que ahora sentía por Ryuzaky. Acciones drásticas medidas drásticas, muy, muy drásticas.

Y la de Ruizaky era de felicidad, en su mente había un pequeño Ruizaky nadando en una alberca llena de bombones y pasteles de fresa, aunque por fuera era otra historia, todo él era seriedad andando, como si la noticiera dada por Misa fuera algo insignificante. Y Misa lo acompañaba en esa felicidad, aunque ella si lo exteriorizaba y mucho, aparte de pegarse mucho más a él, de ser eso posible pues casi estaba sobre Ryuzaky, enfrente de los dos Yagamy plantaba un gran beso en la mejilla de él lo cual hizo despertar a Ryuzaky de su celebración mental. Cuando eso paso vio hacia Light el cual estaba con una cara de piedra, eso le confirmaba que la noticia no le agradaba nada y que Light sentía algo por Misa.

-Disculpe que lo pregunte así pero ¿Es en serio?- Quiso saber Light y aunque la pregunta era para los dos, no dejo de ver en ningún momento a Misa.

-Muy en serio- contesto Misa con un brillo sobre sus ojos- Me lo acaba de pedir hace veinte minutos y yo gustosa acepte.- Aunque se separó un poco de Elle para ya no seguir invadiendo su espacio no deshizo el enlace de sus manos.

-¡Un momento! Primero lo primero, ¿Cómo voy a estar segura de que tú eres Misa-Misa? ¿Qué tal y eres una impostora?- Le dijo Sayu apuntándola con el dedo.

-En primera porque no me gustan las mentiras, en segunda mírame bien y lo comprobaras y en tercera puedes preguntarle a tu hermano y esa sería la confirmación.- Le contesto Misa sin dejar de ser dulce con la chica. Sayu estaba en su derecho de dudar.

Diciéndole esto Sayu se le quedó viendo fijamente por un par de minutos, después volteo hacia su hermano esperando la confirmación y en cuanto la obtuvo de este, Sayu empezó a derramar lágrimas falsas, con lo cual hizo preocupar a Misa, aunque los dos varones restantes no le dieron importancia.

-¿Sayu-chan por qué lloras? Pensé que por eso te habías perdido, por buscarme y conocerme.- Para ese entonces Misa la abrazaba maternalmente.

-Es que se supones que yo te conocería y nos haríamos amigas y después de eso tú te enamorarías de mi hermano y después yo te llevaría al instituto donde estudio y podría presumirles a mis amigas que mi cuñada es la famosa Misa-Misa y todas ellas se morirían de la envidia y después yo sería la chica más popular del instituto.- Lo dijo de manera corrida y con una sola toma de aire. A Misa casi se le sale una pequeña carcajada por la idea de Sayu, ni en sueños saldría con Light.

-Vaya, solo jugarías con los sentimientos de Misa y míos para que tú puedas ser popular en la escuela. Eso es muy egoísta Sayu.- Le dijo Light a su hermana. A él solo le agradaba la idea donde Misa y el estaban juntos, lo demás lo tenía sin cuidado.

-¡Claro que no! Si se hubieran enamorado de verdad, pero tenía que parecer Ryuzaky y arruinarlo todo. -Le dijo a Elle y sacándole la lengua pero sin dejar de abrazar a Misa. Aunque Sayu ya tenía otros planes, Light no era el único genio de la familia.

-Ciento mucho arruinar tus planes Sayu-chan.- Vil mentira por parte de Ryuzaky, a él le valía gorro las ideas locas de la hermana de Light. Que se fueran a freír espárragos los dos Yagamis hasta Tombuctú, solo volviéndose un retrasado mental dejaría a Misa, y eso nunca pasaría.

-Lo que para ti es un problema para mí ha sido una bendición Sayu-chan. Ryuzaky es único.- Misa no quería ser grosera con la pequeña, pero no podía complacer a todo mundo, eso ella lo sabía bien y aunque Sayu le había caído bien no le mentiría.- Siento Light y yo no congeniamos y lo sé de la misma manera en cómo sé que Ryuzaky es el chico indicado. Al menos eso pienso.- Trataba de clamar las falsas lágrimas de Sayu sobando maternalmente la espalda de la chica.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?- No solo Sayu tenía esa duda, todos ahí lo tenían. Más aun Light, como podía ella afirmar algo así con esa seguridad.

-En las miradas de Sayu, Ryuzaky me demuestra en su mirada que puedo confiar en él y que no me va a fallar y en la de Light, veo a un chico que quiere divertirse, que si salen bien las cosas que bueno y si no también, a mí no me gustan esos juegos. Lo siento Light pero es verdad.- Lo último lo dijo viendo directamente al chico castaño. El solo encogió los hombros como restándole importancia, nada más lejos de la realidad.

-Vaya ni-san, si funciona lo de las miradas.- Sayu empezó a burlarse de su hermano.

-No me ayudes mas Sayu, gracias.- En serio, su humor estaba a punto de empeorar. Ahora tenía que poner todo un buen plan para quedarse con Misa. Por fin un verdadero reto se estaba haciendo presente y necesitaba toda la calma para no cometer fallos.

-Bueno ya que estas más calmada y has comprendido nos despedimos. Tengo que ir a ver a otros tres lindos chicos a casa de Ryuzaky.- Les dijo Misa acercándose de nuevo a Ryuzaky y entrelazando sus manos.

-Bueno quizás no podré hacer que salgas con mi hermano, pero por lo menos ¿me podrías dar tu autógrafo?- Sayu saco una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo, inmediatamente Misa se acercó y se lo dio.

-Light saca tu celular y tómanos una foto, ya después se la pasas a Sayu.- No lo pidió lo ordeno, a Light eso lo descoloco un poco, jamás nadie le ordenaba, aun así tuvo que hacerlo, tenía que ganar puntos con ella de una u otra manera. En cuanto lo hizo le dio un beso a Sayu y las gracias a Light.

-¡Ho! ¡Rayos! Lo olvidaba, tengo que llamar a Nita-san, le dije que le llamaría si saldría a otro lugar ¿No te importa que le de tu dirección Ryuzaky?- Él lo dudo un poco, pero también sabía que de esa manera Misa se sentiría más tranquila.

-No hay problema- De todas maneras tarde o temprano esa mujer sabría donde vivía, él se encontraba seguro que lo de él y Misa funcionaria.

En cuanto Misa abrió su bolsa para buscar su celular no lo hallo y se empezó a horrorizar. Todo se dieron cuenta de eso y Sayu empezó a sudar en frio.

-¿Pasa algo Misa?- Le pregunto Ryuzaky.

-No encuentro mi celular.- Le contesto mientras trataba de buscarlo, era una bolsa pequeña así que no tardó mucho en rebuscar todo.

-Déjame intento algo.- Dicho esto Ryuzaky saco su celular y marco al de Misa. El tono empezó a sonar cerca de ellos, de hecho demasiado cerca hasta que toparon con el bolso de Sayu.

-Sayu ¿podrías explicarme por qué tienes el celular de Misa?- Bien, esa niña lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, Light podría tenerle paciencia por ser su hermana, pero ahora si lo dejo en ridículo. Los brazos cruzados demostraban muy poco el sentir que tenía en esos momentos.

-¿Es el plan B?- Sayu estaba sacando el celular de Misa para entregárselo y así lo hizo.- Lo siento Misa-san, de verdad lo siento mucho.- Se encontraba con la mirada hacia abajo y haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

-¿Plan B? Explícate- Le exigió a su hermana.

-Si yo le hacía creer que había encontrado su celular podría haber ido a la casa por el y así tendría una foto de Misa tomada en casa.- Aun se encontraba con la mirada gacha.

-Así déjalo Sayu, y tú también Light, fue un error y estoy segura que no lo volverá a hacer. Sayu te propongo algo, así yo tampoco me sentiré tan mal por no cumplir tu sueño, el próximo sábado iré a tu casa un par de horas y podrás invitar a tus amigas, pero solo con una condición ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Cuál?- La luminosidad en el rostro de Sayu había regresado. Tendría a su Idol en casa y sus amigas podrán ir también.

-No les dirás a nadie que iré. Si lo haces Light le dirá a Ryuzaky y el me lo dirá a mí, y si eso pasa yo no cumpliere la parte del trato ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí! Gracias Misa, te prometo que no te voy a fallar.- Esta vez haría bien las cosas. No se arriesgaría a que Misa se enojara y no fuera.

-Bueno será que mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos, me dio gusto verlos y felicidades a los dos.- Light sentía que con cada palabra que salía de su boca salía también veneno. Pero en fin, por el momento no podía hacer nada.

-Gracias Light, nos vemos después- Ryuzaky tomo la mano de Misa y ella solo se despidió con la mano. Ya fuera Misa llamo a su representante y aunque esta puso el grito en el cielo a Misa no le importó, ella cumplió en avisar donde estaría.

*En donde vivo hay un dicho o refrán, no sé exactamente que es, que dice que hay personas que con subir un escalón les da aire. La traducción a esa frase seria que hay personas que contener poquito dinero se creen las dueñas del mundo. Hay veces que dicen "¡Te entro aire en el cerebro"! pero esta ya se usa para diferentes situaciones.

De nueva cuenta mil gracias por sus reviews, gracias sanae958, graciasToshio Amaterasu, gracias sheholmes, gracias aleatrice, gracias Kumikson4 y Magaly cherry. No solo por los reviews, sino también por ponerlos en alertas y favoritos.


	5. Chapter 5

De vuelta con otro capítulo. Lo siento si no he actualizado rápido pero en verdad he estado un poco atareada. Tratare de hacerlo un poco más seguido, siempre y cuando las circunstancias me lo permitan. Me dejaron un comentario que me dejo un poco pensativa. Tal vez un poco más adelante traduciré este fic al inglés, pero no será pronto, me gustaría primero finalizarlo para dedicarme al 100% en la traducción. Mi ingles no es muy bueno, pero me defiendo.

Declaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen. Sin embargo esta historia si es mía, así que por favor no se la pirateen.

-Diálogos

-_Flashback_

Sin más que agregar los dejo proseguir con la lectura.

**CAPITULO 5**

Era un viernes por la tarde en la misión Lawliet en donde todos sus habitantes y una ya común visitante rubia se encontraban sumidos cada uno en sus asuntos. Los más jóvenes de la casa se encontraban reunidos en la biblioteca realizando diversas tares que Elle les había encomendado. Aun no sabía si mandarlos a la universidad o imponerles tutores. No quería que crecieran aislados y se hicieran unos antisociales, más de lo que ya eran, pero tampoco quería imponerles nada. El mayor de los Lawliete se encontraba revisando papeles y más papeles junto con Wattari, todos referentes a la compañía. No le gustaba dejarle todo a Wattari, aunque confiaba ciegamente en que él podía hacerlo, tampoco quería parecer un niño mimado al que le hacen todo el trabajo. Además que tampoco quería que Wattari cargara con trabajo demás. Y con todo lo que llevaban ya le había rebajado la carga de un mes, solo quedaban las fastidiosas juntas semanales. Ahí mismo en la pequeña sala se encontraba Misa revisando contratos y más contratos, llevaba un vestido casi igual al día en que conoció a Ryuzaky, pero este era todo en negro junto con las medias debajo de la rodilla y llevaba su pelo en dos chongitos. Estaba sin sus zapatos acostada boca abajo en donde tenía todos sus papeles regados por todo el piso. Se encontraba revisando párrafo por párrafo. Desde que se hicieron novios empezó a rechazar todos los papeles en donde en comerciales, fotografías, videos y demás aparecieran escenas de beso. Hasta el momento solo había aceptado dos trabajos, uno para posar en lencería y otro para un comercial de una prestigiosa marca de perfumes internacional.

Aunque los tres estaban sumidos en su mundo de negocios y para cualquiera que entrara diría que era una escena aburrida, el ambiente se sentía muy tenso. Tanto que Wattari no encontraba la manera de salir de ahí. El motivo. La primera discusión de Misa y Ryuzaky desde que se hicieron novios. Aun no cumplían una semana de noviazgo y ya habían peleado. ¿La razón de la discusión? La visita del día siguiente a la casa Yagami.

Ryuzaky le había pedido no ir y Misa se había negado a obedecer esa petición de su novio, Misa le dijo que ella no quedaría como una mentirosa frente a una niña de 16 años y menos siendo una fan de ella y ahí había empezado todo. Al final y en vista de que Ryuzaky no ganaría la discusión, la ignoro y empezó a trabajar. Ante esto Misa se enfureció y decidió seguirle el juego para ver quien ganaba esta batalla silenciosa. Pero el que estaba en medio del fuego cruzado, Wattari, no aguantaba tanto el silencio, así que opto por hacer plática con Misa.

-Señorita Misa ¿le sucede algo?, veo que no ha dejado de darle vueltas y vueltas a ese contrato en particular.- Le comento Wattari acercándose a ella y rellenando su taza de té.

-¡Ah! Mmmmm, es solo que este contrato es muy bueno, pero, ¿cómo decirlo?, el lugar a filmar es en Inglaterra y no me siento muy a gusto viajando tan lejos, mucho menos a un país que jamás he pisado. Además está el hecho que la cantidad es muy grande y me piden asistir forzosamente a un evento de gala. Creo que hay algo raro, pero no sabría decir exactamente que es.- Le contesto Misa poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar sin rumbo fijo por la habitación.

Ante lo mencionado por Misa, Ryuzaky no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia su novia la cual tenía el ceño fruncido, pero ahora no era por enojo el hacia él.

-¿Me permites revisarlo Amane?- Le pidió Elle a su novia usando su apellido solo para molestarla más. Era un masoquista, había descubierto que le gustaba hacerla enfurecer y ver las caras graciosas que ella hacía, ya vería cómo hacer para después contentarla.

Misa con una ceja levantada hacia Ryuzaky se preguntaba por qué el cambio en la manera de llamarla y Wattari vio el momento perfecto para hacer una retirada estratégica de donde pronto seria nuevamente un campo de batalla. Misa le entrego el documento a Ryuzaky para que lo revisara, sabía que si había algo raro él lo descubriría, por muy testarudo y terco que fuera, confiaba en él. Ryuzaky lo empezó a leer a velocidad sorprendente, seguido de eso entro a internet y empezó a teclear. Después de unos minutos Ryuzaky le devolvió el contrato a Misa.

-No lo aceptes. La persona que te ofrece el contrato tiene historial de ser un playboy y tener negocios sucios en Londres. La fiesta es solo una pantalla igual que la sesión de fotos. Según investigue en la lista de invitados hay varios artistas mundialmente conocidos, pero según la prensa londinense, dichas fiestas se usan para cubrir el negocio de trata de blancas. El invitar a un modelo que no es muy conocida por allá taparía el movimiento con las chicas y así tener un respaldo de que las chicas o son modelos o apenas inician su carrera en alguna parte del mundo.- Todo lo dijo revisando de nueva cuenta sus papeles y firmando, sin dejar de lado su característico modo de sentarse.

Misa no se esperaba ese tipo de información. Y siendo sincera consigo misma no sabía si creerle o no. Inmediatamente se abofeteo mentalmente, su novio no jugaría con algo como eso y acto seguido se aterro, aprovechando la chimenea de la sala la encendió y acto seguido arrogo los papeles al fuego. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que los empresarios hicieran esas fiestas para algo como eso. ¿A cuántas fiestas asistió en donde se llevaban a cabo ese tipo de movimientos? De solo imaginárselo le daban escalofríos. Meditando todo eso llego a la conclusión de que si en un futuro tenía alguna duda, le pediría ayuda a Ryuzaky.

Elle vio todo el movimiento que ella hizo con los papeles, afortunadamente le pidió revisarlos, si ella lo hubiera aceptado se hubiera metido en problemas. No sabía cómo su representante podía ser tan tonta para no darse cuenta de esas cosas. Ya vería el modo de asesorar a Misa con sus propuestas de trabajo y contratos.

-¿Te diste cuenta de eso con tan solo leerlo y hurgarlo en Internet?- Le pregunto Misa viendo por la enorme ventana de la sala como el día empezaba a nublarse. Aunque él le ayudo aún se encontraba molesta por la discusión de hace un rato y ahora más por el modo en el que Elle la llamo.

-Algo así, al estar a veces días enteros sumidos en papeles aprendes a hallar los huecos y movimientos sucios en ellos. Pero la verdad la mayor información la encontré ingresando en su página y hackeando su computadora.- Le dijo Ryuzaky aun sin despegar los ojos de los papeles.

-A veces me asustan. Todos ustedes. Pareciera con son una especie de detectives que salvan al mundo en la oscuridad de sus habitaciones.- Misa estaba viendo directamente ahora a Ryuzaky, pero este aunque sentía este su mirada sobre él no levantaba la vista.

-Solo somos buenos en esto Amane, no es para exagerar.- Y ahí estaba de nuevo y esta vez Misa no se quedaría callada. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio en donde estaba y lo voltio de manera un poco brusca.

-¿Ahora soy Amane y no Misa? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Misa estaba realmente exaltada y Elle pudo verlo en sus ojos. Sentía que de estos salían chispas debido a la ira de la modelo, pero el aun quería jugar un poco más.

-No sé a qué te refieres Amane.- Elle se llevó su pulgar a la boca y empezó a morderlo. Ante lo dicho por Ryuzaky Misa fingió calma y se alejó de él.

Tomo su bolso y saco de ahí su celular. Ordeno los contratos que estaba en el piso y los coloco sobre el escritorio de Ryuzaky, acto seguido se puso sus zapatos y marco un número telefónico. Espero que contestaran del otro lado mientras cargaba sus papeles y se dirigía a la puerta.

En la biblioteca de mansión se encontraban más que aburridos los jóvenes Lawliet. Mello se encontraba haciendo compras en internet, Matt tratando de pasar de nivel en su consola portátil y Near estaba construyendo la Torre de Taipéi con legos. Cada uno sumido en su mundo, habían terminado ya hace un buen rato sus deberes, pero no querían interrumpir lo que sea que estuviera haciendo el mayor. Hasta que unos gritos en la sala los hizo mirarse entre sí y decidir salir a la sala para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Al salir la imagen era un tanto desconcertante. Misa y Ryuzaky estaban peleando por un celular mientras papeles se encontraban regados a los pies de ella junto a su bolso. Misa tenía una mirada que podría atravesar cualquier cosa mientras Ryuzaky seguí con su cara de nada, pero que en sus ojos se veían de diferente manera, en ellos había diversión y al parecer un poco de culpa. Una mezcla realmente rara, pero bueno, todo en Ryuzaky y en ellos mismos era raro.

-¡Regrésame mi celular! Llamare al taxi para que venga por mí ya que a ti al parecer te da lo mismo si estoy o no aquí.- Misa le gritaba a Ryuzaky mientras que con uno de sus pies azotaba el piso, una mano en su cintura mientras que la otra la tenía extendida hacia Ryuzaky.

-No confió en los taxis. Podría pasarte algo. Además ¿qué te ha dado a entender que me de igual tu presencia aquí?- A pesar que estaba jugando con fuego, Ryuzaky aun quería provocar un poco a Misa. Hasta que a ella se le ocurrió algo, no era el único que podría jugar "haber quien hacia enojar más a quien."

Se acercó lentamente a él con una mirada de inocencia fingida. Los más chicos aunque no tenían mucha experiencia con chicas sabían que en la mirada de Misa había un plan malévolo y Ryuzaky no era la excepción, presentía lo mismo y sabía que lo que Misa hiciera o dijera no le iba a gustar, casi se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla hecho enojar. Solo esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control.

-¿Podrías devolverme mi celular? Recuerda que mañana tengo una cita importante y no puedo faltar. Promesas son promesas.- Splashhh, balde de agua fría para Ryuzaky. Justamente como todo había empezado Misa lo estaba terminando, aunque los chicos no sabían del pleito que tuvieron anteriormente, sabían que la visita a la casa Yagami no tenía nada contento a su hermano mayor. Así que solo se dedicaron a observar como Misa sonreía a Ryuzaky y como él tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Y bien, ¿me darás mi celular? por favor.- Misa tenía sus manos hacia atrás entrelazadas y disfrutando de su victoria al observar el, ahora rostro enfurecido de Ryuzaky.

Bien, si se arrepentía de pasarse de la raya en hacerla enojar, pero no se lo demostraría. Tenía orgullo después de todo, pero más que nada odiaba perder, no importa que fuera su novia el contrincante. Pero no pensó que lo que fuera a decir empeorara las cosas.

-Tal parece que te urge ir a casa de Yagami Light.- Le dijo entregándole su celular. Hasta los chicos se dieron cuenta que lo que dijo era un error garrafal.

Misa al principio abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, no pensó que Ryuzaky le dijera algo como eso. Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, tomo su celular y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Cuando termino dio media vuelta y marco un conocido número de taxis. Ryuzaky no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y tampoco se dio cuenta que Misa estaba derramando unas lágrimas mientras esperaba que contestaran a otro lado de la línea. Pero no espero que su celular fuera nuevamente arrebatado y cuando apenas iba a reclamar vio que en esta ocasión no era Ryuzaky quien se lo quitaba sino el más pequeño de la casa, Near.

-Misa-san no puede irse.- Fue la simple escueta respuesta de Near mientras cerraba su celular. Cuando ella voltio hacia Near, Ryuzaky se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Tengo que irme Near, después vendré ¿De acuerdo?- Le dijo Misa a Near pidiéndole su celular.

-No es por eso Misa-san, es que se acerca una tormenta.- Le dijo a Misa y volteo para la ventana y ella lo imito- ¿Estas segura que quieres irte ahora? Por lo que parece va a durar toda la noche, te recomiendo que mejor te quedes aquí.- Dicho esto le entrego su celular y se alejaba de nueva cuenta a la biblioteca mientras ella todavía miraba por la enorme ventana.

Ryuzaky aún seguía en su lugar pero observando a Misa, quería disculparse pero no sabía cómo. Además estaba el hecho de la tormenta, después de que se hicieron novios Misa les conto a todos algo muy privado y personal a todos los de la familia. Y ahora ellos sabían por qué Misa temía, no más bien, porque Misa le aterraba las tormentas.

_Flashback_

_Al llegar a la mansión Lawliet fue Matt en recibir a Misa con un fuerte abrazo._

_-Yo pensé que el envidioso de mi primo no te traería a casa.- Aunque a Ryuzaky no le gusto el modo de hablar de Matt para con él tampoco dijo nada. No fue hasta que Matt se dio cuenta que venían tomados de la mano.- ¿Porque viene así?- señalo directamente sus manos entrelazadas._

_-Porque Ryuzaky me pidió ser su novia y yo acepte.- Misa estaba muy feliz y no tenía por qué ocultarlo._

_Matt regreso su mirada hacia su primo el cual le regresaba también la mirada. Y solo se le lanzo a los brazos a Elle haciendo que este se soltara del agarre de Misa._

_-Matt vas a provocar una caída de los dos.- Como pudo mantuvo el equilibrio y cuando Matt se retiró vio lágrimas falsas en el rostro de su primo._

_-Muchas felicidades a los dos y gracias Ryuzaky. Ahora que ya son novios podre ver a Misa más seguido.- La susodicha solo le sonrió a Matt. Todo le resultaba muy cómico, era inevitable para ella no sentirse a gusto en esa casa. Solo esperaba que los demás reaccionaran bien a la situación._

_-Y yo que pensé que decías eso desinteresadamente.- Le dijo Ryuzaky a su primo._

_-Bienvenida señorita Amane, ¿gusta algo para tomar?- Wattari se encontraba también muy feliz por su hijo._

_-Hola Wattari-san, y si, le tomare la oferta- Se llevó su pulgar a la barbilla meditando su pedido- ¡Te helado!_

_-En seguida se lo traigo- Y dicho eso salió rumbo a la cocina._

_-¿Dónde están los demás Matt?- Le pregunto Ryuzaky a su primo._

_-En la biblioteca, te estábamos esperando. En una media hora más la comida va estar lista ¿Te quedaras Misa?_

_-Todo el día. Estoy de vacaciones y no hay nada mejor, que no hacer nada.- Le dijo a Matt, justo en ese momento salían de la biblioteca Near y Mello. En cuanto vieron a su hermano en compañía de Misa Mello sonrió._

_-¿Ya son novios verdad?- Les pregunto Mello a los dos._

_-Si- Fue la simple respuesta de Ryuzaky el cual ya se había quitado los tenis y sentado en el sillón, mientras Misa se sentaba en el suelo muy interesada en un rompecabezas que estaba allí a medio armar._

_-Es mío- Le contesto Near a Misa a su no echa pregunta, se acercó a ella, y se sentó en un lado de su rompecabezas. Los demás en la sala miraban la escena un poco expectantes._

_-Me gustan muchos los rompecabezas ¿Puedo ayudarte? En mi pequeño departamento tengo uno que ocupa toda una pared.- Misa se sentó en el lado opuesto a donde estaba Near._

_-No tengo ningún problema con eso.- Le contesto y empezó a buscar las piezas para armar, los demás veían un poco impresionados a Near ya que no dejaba que nadie tocara sus cosas, ni siquiera su adorado hermano mayor.- ¿Por qué tienes un rompecabezas tan grande?- Pregunto Near sin dejar de hacer su trabajo._

_Misa puso una mirada un tanto triste y esbozo media sonrisa- No tenía mucho que hacer en el hospital psiquiátrico en el que me internaron.- Se lo dijo sin dejar de armar el rompecabezas._

_Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra ante la confesión o anécdota de Misa, incluso Near dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para dirigir su mirada hacia ella._

_-Ryuzaky me ha contado por lo que pasaron, el "accidente" de sus padres y el porqué de sus falsos nombres. Yo también quisiera compartirles algo mío. Es algo que nadie sabe a excepción del policía encargado del caso de mis padres, de ahí en mas no hay nadie que lo sepa._

_-Misa eso no es necesario. No por el hecho de yo haberte contado algo nuestro quiere decir que tú tienes que hacer lo mismo.- Le dijo Ryuzaky aun sentado en el sillón y con sus manos sobre sus rodillas._

_-Lo hago porque quiero. Tengo muchos años queriéndole contar a alguien esto y por fin encontré personas dignas de mi confianza.- Le contesto Misa con su rostro alegre. No tenía ninguna duda de lo que iba a hacer. Si podía confiar en Ryuzaky, también podría hacerlo con esos chicos.- ¿Quieren escuchar?- Les pregunto a todos en la sala y ellos contestaron de manera afirmativa con un movimiento de cabeza._

_-Pues verán, ya saben la tragedia por la que pase, en todos los noticieros se dio a conocer el asesinato de mis padres, fue un caso bastante sonado, pero hubo cierta información que se cambió y otra que se ocultó para no obstruir las investigaciones del caso. Principalmente lo que se cambio fue que dijeron que yo llegaba de la escuela cuando eso paso, pues la verdad no fue así. Salí de la secundaria a las cinco de la tarde y había quedado con unas amigas fuera de mi casa que nos veríamos temprano para irnos juntas a la escuela, cuando entre a la casa mi padre ya se encontraba ahí, estaba un poco raro, papá jamás llegaba temprano, ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños, y mamá estaba en las mismas condiciones. Llegue y los salude, preferí no preguntarles nada y dirigirme a mi habitación para bañarme y hacer los deberes.- Al llegar a ese punto Misa paro un poco el relato y veía sin mirar fijamente las piezas del rompecabezas.- Cuando iba a empezar a alistar mi ropa para el baño escuche que tocaron la puerta y papá abrió, eso se me hizo muy raro, papá era hijo único y mi madre también, no recibíamos visitamos muy a menudo. Después de unos segundos mi madre entro a toda prisa a mi habitación y me dijo que entrara al armario, que por nada del mundo saliera hasta que ella o papá me lo dijeran. Yo entre en pánico y le pregunte qué era lo que pasaba, ella solo me dijo que todo estaba bien, que solo era por precaución. Me dijo "Cállate y no hagas ni un solo ruido, escuches lo que escuches no hagas un solo ruido", me hizo prometérselo por ella. Me beso la frente y salió de mi habitación, cerro el armario por fuera, recuerdo que por el miedo tome mi mochila sin querer, después escuche gritos y que le preguntaban a mi padre por unos papeles, hasta la fecha no sé de qué papeles hablaban. Después de eso escuche el grito de papá, segundos después el de mi mamá, de ahí en adelante solo silencio. Escuche que alguien movía cosas pero yo estaba paralizada y con un a mano tapando mi boca para no hacer ningún ruido, recuerdo que mordí mi labio tan fuerte que cuando sentí humedad en mi mano pensé que eran mis lágrimas, pero era la sangre que brotaba de mis labios, sin querer me mordí tan fuerte que yo misma me lastime. Recuerdo que ese día estaba realmente soleado, necesitaba usar mi mano para tapar un poco el reflejo del sol sobre mis ojos, y cuando ese hombre salió de la casa, o al menos eso recuerdo, un trueno hizo retumbar todas las ventanas de la casa y después una lluvia casi ensordecedora cayó. Cuando pude percibir que no había nadie en la casa di una patada en la puerta del armario y salí de ahí, aun no era consiente que tenía mi maletín en mi mano. Baje lentamente las escaleras y esperaba ver a mi madre o padre regañarme porque no obedecer las órdenes de mama de no salir, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eso no pasaría. Cuando me dirigí hacia la cocina vi los cuerpos de papá y mamá en un enorme charco de sangre, recuerdo que grite tan fuerte que me dolió demasiado la garganta y después nada salió de ella. Un trueno cayó muy cerca de la casa y ocasiono que la luz se fuera, después a la señora Ayame tomándome de los hombros pero yo no podía dejar de ver la escena en donde mis padres estaban en el suelo. Después de eso solo las ambulancias y las patrullas, preguntas de todos hacia mí, de los socorristas, de mis vecinos, de los policías y la prensa. Lo que si recuerdo bien es que cada que escuchaba un estruendo empezaba a gritar por mis padres, por eso decidieron internarme en un psiquiátrico además para evitar que la o las personas que le hicieron eso a mis padres me hicieran daño a mí. Después de mucho tiempo, o al menos así lo fue para mí salí de ahí. Y también desde entonces le temo a las tormentas.- La mirada de Misa estaba sobre las piezas del rompecabezas y lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. En cuanto se dio cuenta de esto las limpio delicadamente y paseo su vista por los presentes._

_Matt y Mello tenían la vista en el rompecabezas, quizás recordando un poco a su propia tragedia, Near la miraba fijamente igual que Ryuzaky._

_-Siento mucho por lo que pasaste Misa. La verdad no entiendo cómo fue todo eso para ti.- Le dedico Ryuzaky un semi sonrisa. Misa sabía que Ryuzaky no era muy efusivo y también sabía que no le sonreía a cualquiera, además no veía correcto que el la abrazara para reconfortarla estando ahí los chicos presentes._

_-Les agradezco a todos que me hayan escuchado. Hace tiempo que necesitaba desahogarme.- Un poco más calmada empezó a ayudar a Near a armar el rompecabezas._

_-Disculpa que pregunte esto Amane-san, ¿pero después que salió de la clínica no hubo noticias de la persona que le hizo esto a sus padres?- Mello parcia realmente intrigado, se le hacía muy curioso. Quizás el asesino no creyó necesario regresar por ella. Ya que según lo menciono Misa, no sabía que eran lo que buscaban._

_-Según lo que me dijo quien llevaba el caso, no hubo rastro de él. Mi padre era contador, pero en la investigación no salió absolutamente nada sospechoso y mi madre no trabajaba en oficinas, a ella le gustaban las flores y trabajaba en una florería. Aun hoy me pregunto que buscaba ese hombre- Le contesto a su pregunta mirándolo, supuso que era normal la curiosidad en una situación como esa. Y no se sentía mal el contestar su pregunta._

_-¿No viste nada mientras estabas en el armario? ¿No entro a tu recamara?- Esta vez fue el mismo Ryuzaky quien realizo las preguntas. Mirando al techo y con su pulgar en la boca._

_-El entro a mi habitación, pero por más extraño que suene no pude ver nada por las rendijas, ni siquiera hizo ruido, solo vi sombras y nada más.- Misa trataba de nuevo de recordar algo, pero ocurría lo mismo de siempre, solo lagunas mentales y nada más_

_-¿No has pensado en recurrir a la hipnosis?- Esta vez fue Near quien pregunto._

_-Lo intente una vez, pero solo logre el no dormir una semana debido a las constantes pesadillas.- Fue lo que contesto Misa al pequeño Lawliet._

_-Bueno, creo que es hora de dejar recuerdos tristes ¿no lo creen?- todos asintieron en silencio por lo dicho por Wattari._

_Fin flashback_

Misa aun miraba hacia el enorme ventanal de la mansión viendo como la tormenta avanzaba hacia donde estaba ubicada la casa. Y Ryuzaky la observaba a ella, no quería verla más tiempo en ese estado, así que sin que ella se diera cuenta la abrazo por detrás y escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Misa. Ella ante esta reacción por parte de su novio se sobre salto al principio, pero después respondió el abrazo y se volteo hacia él.

-No quería herir de ninguna manera tus sentimientos. Debí darme cuenta que me estaba pasando. Prometo no volver hacerlo, al menos me mediré la próxima vez. Y siendo sincero te vez también muy linda con tu rostro haciendo muecas debido a tu enojo.- Se disculpó-defendió Ryuzaky con Misa. Ella solo le sonrió y después lo beso.

-¿Podrías acompañarme a mi departamento por ropa para dormir? Le dijo pasando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza de Ryuzaky y él abrazándola por la cintura.

-No tienes por qué pedirlo.- Se dirigieron hacia la entrada y avisaron a Wattari de su salida rumbo al departamento de la modelo. No tardaron nada y regresaron con una pequeña maleta de la idol.

Wattari le anuncio que la cena estaba lista y los chicos en ella esperándolos. Ambos se dirigieron al comedor donde todo se desenvolvió de manera natural y divertida. Elle les anuncio que Misa se quedaría unos días en la mansión, ya que la amenaza de tormentas duraría al menos tres días. Matt estaba encantado con la noticia, Mello y Near intercambiaron miradas de confidencia. Todo iba bien en la cena hasta que un rayo cayó cercas de la mansión y ocasionó un apagón. Misa debido a esto soltó un grito y busco la mano de Ryuzaky en la oscuridad.

-Misa todo está bien, la mansión cuenta con generador y en cualquier momento se encenderá.- Trato de tranquilizarla Ryuzaky quien también buscaba su mano para evitar que se sobresaltara mas.- ¿Chicos, están bien?- Pregunto por sus hermanos.

-Si

-Si

-No- ese fue Matt.

-¿Qué te paso Matt?- Quiso saber Misa.

-Cuando gritaste me asustaste y ahora tengo cereal en la cara y mi camisa.- En cuanto termino la oración las luces se volvieron a encender dejando ver una imagen bastante cómica de Matt embarrado por todas partes de cereal. El primero en reír fue Mello que lo tenía a un lado y por causa de la risa el cereal que estaba comiendo salió disparado a la cara de Matt embarrándolo aún más. Misa y Ryuzaky miraban la escena con ganas de echarse a reír. Misa lo evitaba para no hacer sentir peor a Matt y Ryuzaky, bueno, él no era de reír mucho, pero no por eso no lo encontraba cómico.

-Jajajajajaja jajajajajajaja no te muevas.- Le pidió Mello a su primo y después saco su celular para tomar una foto para la posteridad.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Le espetó a su primo el agraviado más que molesto por lo que haría Mello.

-Tu qué crees, algún día si llegas a tener novia se la enseñara para dejarte en ridículo o te chantajeare con ella. Las posibilidades son infinitas.- Le contestaba Mello a su primo.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Near intentaba salir del comedor sin ser visto, sin embargo Wattari que iba entrando si lo vio y salió a su encuentro un poco preocupado.

-Joven Near ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?- Con esta pregunta por parte del mayordomo todos voltearon hacia él y el pequeño se encogió un poco de hombros imaginando que ya todo el mundo tenía su mirada puesta sobre el.- ¿Cómo fue que se le cayó el cereal encima. Usted siempre es muy cuidadoso.

-jajajajaja jajajajaja jajajajaja no sé qué he hecho bien en esta vida para que me compense de esta manera.- Y dicho esto Mello también tomo una foto de Near embarrado de cereal.

-Si yo fuera tú me desharía de esa foto Mello. Solo diré estas palabras. Vacaciones, bañador, cangrejo, pellizco y dolor.- Y diciendo esto volteo hacia su hermano que ponía cara de espanto y acto seguido borraba la fotografía un poco hastiado por no poder dejarlo en ridículo. Habían pasado ya cerca de 5 años en donde fueron a vacacionar a la playa y un cangrejo "pesco" sus zonas intimas y para rematar Near había decidido estrenar su nuevo celular tomando una foto en ese preciso momento. Aun no sabía dónde guardaba esa fotografía y tenía que averiguarlo, no podía jugarle una broma a su pequeño hermano sin la amenaza de ventilar esa vergonzosa imagen.

-¿Siempre hacen eso?- Pregunto Misa a su novio.

-Sí, es la manera que tenemos de pasar tiempo de calidad.- Le contesto y le dedico una muy ligera, casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Después de eso y de que los chicos se asearan y todos cambiaran sus ropas por pijamas, se reunieron en la sala de nueva cuenta para tomar una taza de chocolate caliente. La pijama de Mello consistía en unos shorts rojos y camisa negra de algodón. El de Matt era todo en un short azul fuerte y la camisa igual, solo que en las mangas el color pasaba a ser azul cielo, Near su típica pijama blanca pero un poco más holgada. Elle llevaba pantaloncillos negros holgados y una camisa del mismo color un poco menos holgada que su ropa normal y de resaque. Solo esperaban que llegara Misa para tomar todos juntos el chocolate. Costumbre que Elle les inculcaba de esperar siempre a las damas igual que lo hacia su padre. Cuando Mello iba a protestar por la tardanza de Misa escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras. Misa venia bajando con un pijama con pantaloncillos que llegaban debajo de la rodilla color rojo y una camisetilla de tirantes en negro, para tapar un poco de piel traía una bata de color negro echa de un material muy ligero.

-Siento mucho si tarde pero al no estar acostumbrada a un espacio tan grande me volví torpe de repente.- Se excusaba Misa con una mano atrás de su cabeza y otra atrás en su espalda baja.

-Definitivamente te odio Ryuzaky.- Le dijo Matt a su primo debido a los "celos" de que ahora esa hermosa chica en pijama podría pasar la noche con él, aunque lo dudaba, ya que la misma Misa pidió un cuatro aparte.

-Puedo vivir con eso.- Le contesto a su primo y pidiéndole a Misa se sentara a su lado. Tenía que aceptar que ver a Misa con esa pijama lo había descolocado un poco, se veía reamente hermosa y más con su cabello totalmente suelto y esa sonrisa sincera que siempre les regalaba. Cuando todos ya estaban reunidos Wattari junto con el chef de la casa y los demás asistentes de él se despidieron y les desearon buena noches, así que solo quedaron los hermanos y la modelo.

Aunque realmente no había una plática en específico, ya que charlaban de un poco de todo, Misa se dio cuenta que lo que los chicos querían era que no pusiera mucha atención a la tormenta que estaba afuera. Y tenía que aceptar que si se hubiera quedado en su departamento ahora mismo estuviera echa un ovillo en el baño y sin poder dormir. Y esto fue un gesto que siempre se quedaría guardado en su memoria y en su corazón. Esos chicos le estaban robando el corazón sin proponérselo. En medio de la plática dejo de escucharlos y solo veía como reían, se enojaban o solo comentaban, Ryuzaky también estaba aportando en la conversación, voltio hacia él y no pudo evitar detallar todo en su rostro. Sus lindos ojos negros como la noche, ese cabello desordenado y que caía libremente y por donde le daba gana, su piel pálida y varonil, esos labios que no había podido dejar de probarlos una y otra vez desde su primer beso. Y aunque para muchas chicas las ojeras eran antiestéticas, para ella le resultaban encantadoras y no se podía imaginar sin ellas a su novio. Aunque su postura al sentarse aun la incomodaba sabía que no podía cambiarlo, al fin y al cabo así se había enamorado de él. ¡Esperen! _Enamorado. ¿Se había enamorado? _Y con eso en su cabeza, su corazón le contesto, porque en cuanto esa palabra se formó en su cerebro su corazón empezó a bombear rápidamente sangre. Y sonrió, no podía evitarlo más. Estaba enamorada de Elle Lawliet y eso la hacía enormemente feliz. Se prometió poner de su parte para hacerlo feliz. Y quien sabes y más adelante él podría corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Aun observando a su novio Misa fue cerrando sin poder evitarlo sus ojos, entrando así al maravilloso mundo de los sueños. Cuando Ryuzaky noto un peso extra en su hombro vio como Misa ya se encontraba profundamente dormida. Sus hermanos también se dieron cuenta y vieron esto como una señal de lo tarde que era, aunque podían desvelarse mas no querían mortificar a su hermano. Ryuzaky cargo a Misa estilo nupcial y emprendió el camino rumbo a la habitación temporal de ella seguido de sus hermanos, solo que ellos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Al ingresar a la habitación recostó a su novia en la mullida cama y la cobijo, cuando beso su frente para desearle buenas noches se detuvo observando su rostro y se arrodillo a un lado de la cama.

-Sabes Misa, mamá solía decirme que las almas antes de nacer están juntas y cuando vienen a este mundo se separan y tratan de buscar a su otra mitad en esta vida, para que, cuando se reencuentren no se separen nunca más. Desde que te vi, me di cuenta que tú eras mi mitad perdida, te amé desde antes de nacer y sin saberlo. Te prometo que me esforzare para que correspondas a mis sentimientos Amane Misa. Que tengas dulces sueños.- Después de hablarle en susurros le dio un beso en su mejilla, se puso de pie y encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche para evitar que se asustara si despertaba en la madrugada. Al salir de la habitación se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo.

-Ella es mamá. Esta vez no estoy equivocado. Es la indicada.- Cuando dijo esto el cerro sus ojos y también entro en un sueño profundo, solo esperaba no soñar con el día que sus padres murieron. Aun recordaba como Wattari les dijo la noticia. Él era muy apegado a sus padres, pero sobre todo a su madre, ese era el motivo por el cual sufría de esas ojeras, aun no superaba esa perdida.

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban desayunando en la mansión, en pijamas, la tormenta estuvo tan fuerte que no los dejo dormir del todo bien. Aun así trataban de animarse unos a otros.

.- ¿Ryuzaky?- Misa se encontraba viendo su almuerzo pero sin comerlo.

-Dime Misa- Elle se encontraba revisando unos papeles y comiendo una tarta de fresa.

-¿Podrías preguntarle a Light a qué horas podría ir a su casa para la reunión con las chicas?- Volteo a verlo disimuladamente. Elle al escuchar la pregunta de su novia dejo de hacer lo que estaba viendo para encontrar su mirada.

-Iré contigo. Light es muy amigo mío, eso quiere decir que lo conozco bien, y por eso puedo decirte que no desaprovechara ninguna oportunidad para intentar algo contigo Misa.- Puso de nueva cuenta su mirar en los papeles que revisaba.

-Por mi está bien Ryuzaky.- Le dijo Misa con una gran sonrisa.

-Lamento decirle joven Elle, que eso no podrá ser. No olvide que tiene una junta urgente en la empresa.- Aunque no quería poner entre la espada y la pared a Ryuzaky, tenía que informarle de esa junta. Necesitaban de su presencia ahí.

-¿No puedes posponerla?- Su día estaba empezando no muy bien para Elle.

-Lamento decirle que no. El consejo de la empresa y los socios lo quieren ver ahí- Wattari sabía que ahora Ryuzaky estaría pensando en todas las probabilidades a mil por hora en su cerebro.

-¿Y nosotros que aremos?- Fue la pregunta echa por Mello. No querían estar todo el día aburridos viéndose las caras.

-Vienen conmigo. Misa te pediré que tengas mucho cuidado cuando estés en la casa de los Yagami, cualquier cosa que veas mal infórmamelo, yo mandare a alguien por ti. Ahora supongo que ustedes tendrán la duda de porque ir conmigo, pues más o menos a su edad empecé a involucrarme en la empresa y creo que es hora que lo hagan ustedes. Ya que aún no toman una decisión con respecto a que hacer o donde estudiar es mejor mantenerlos ocupados para que no se metan en problemas.- Lawliet se mordía como siempre su pulgar viéndola todos los presentes. Más pareciera que estuviera dando órdenes que platicando con ellos.

Todos asintieron, unos a regañadientes, dígase Misa y Mello, ella porque su novio la hacía sentir como una niña pequeña que no sabía cuidarse y Mello más que fastidiado pensando en que pasara sus horas viendo documentos y documentos, él no quería hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar, él ya tenía sus planes, aunque aún no se los comentaba a su hermano, pero sabía que Near podría hacerse en un fututo cargo de su parte, aunque le jodiera admitirlo sabía muy bien de las capacidades de su enano hermano, aunque jamás de los jamases se lo diría.

Después de que Elle hablara con Light y quedara de llevar a Misa a mediodía todos se fueron a asearse, Misa ya tenía planeado su conjunto y sabría que Ryuzaky estaría más que complacido. Una hora después ella ya se encontraba lista y el resto la estaba esperando, cuando la vieron bajar por las escaleras a todos se les formo una sonrisa al ver su "vestuario" para ese día y Elle no podía estar más que feliz. Misa traía puesta una blusa color blanco de manga corta y cuello en V ajustada, unos jeans de mezclilla desgastados con ranuras que dejaban ver un poco sus piernas, sin exagerar mucho, unos tenis tipo convers color blancos, maquillaje ligero y una coleta dejando unos cuantos mechones fuera de manera desordenada que la hacía ver realmente sexy. El conjunto lo había escogido un día antes para esa fecha, la idea era clara, "aunque no estés a mi lado pienso en ti". Ya todos en el auto la primera parada seria la casa de los Yagami, donde un castaño ya los esperaba afuera.

Cuando Light vio llegar el auto de los Lawliet tuvo que fingir una sonrisa, supuso que su amigo no se lo pondría fácil y bajaría con Misa a la fiesta dada por su hermana, pero al abrir la puerta del auto vio a los demás integrantes de la familia. Elle encamino a Misa a la puerta y ahí se despidieron de beso, Misa le dijo que le llamaría cuando todo terminara para que mandara por ella en dado caso que él aun no terminara en la empresa. Con eso Elle se marchó y Light sonrió para sus adentros.

-Las chicas ya están adentro Misa. Les pedí dejar sus celulares en la entrada y ya los escondí, para evitar tener una horda de chicas fuera de la casa. Hasta mi madre está en suspenso, Sayu me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie que vendrías, ni siquiera nuestros padres. Estaba tan emocionada que le ayudo a limpiar toda la casa. Cosa que jamás hace.- Le platicaba Light caminando a la entrada de su casa, pero disimuladamente veía cómo iba ella vestida, una versión femenina de su querido amigo.

-Yo también estoy emocionada. Nunca he hecho algo como esto y a decir verdad me siento un poco mal, siento que dejo muy fuera de mi alcance a mis fanáticos, tratare de hacer algo como esto más seguido, pero sin cámaras, ya sabes, ellos creen que solo lo hacemos por publicidad.- Misa y Light ya estaba frente a la puerta del jardín en donde se encontraban las chicas.

-Tranquila que no comen.- Le dijo Light a ella viendo cómo se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Espera un poco, todavía no abras- Tomo un suspiro y trato de poner su mejor sonrisa. Después pensó que no estaba frente a las cámaras, solo eran unas chicas fanáticas suyas.

Light la observaba meditando, así que decidió hacerle un poco de platica para distraerla y hacer que se relajara.- ¿Dormiste bien anoche? La tormenta estuvo un poco fuerte.

-A decir verdad, dormí mejor que otras veces, supongo que al no estar sola en la mansión ayudo mucho.- Misa aun veía la reja de madera que era la puerta del patio. No pudo ver la cara de Light cuando dijo esa oración y sin más entro al jardín empujando ella misma la puerta.

Light estaba más que sorprendido, sabía que había escuchado bien, Misa no vivía en una mansión, ella tenía su departamento, el sabia donde, su trabajo le consto averiguarlo, eso quería decir que había dormido en la mansión Lawliet ¿los chicos lo sabían? Era obvio que sí, ellos venían en el auto ¿Tanto estaba avanzando su relación con Elle? Soltó una pequeña carcajada y sus ojos se afilaron un poco. Eso no importaba, Misa misma le había dado armas para hacer que ella se desilusionara de Elle. Ella odia las mentiras y Elle le estaba mintiendo ¿Ocultar cosas también es mentir no? Él tenía su oportunidad justo cuando esa dichosa fiesta de su hermana terminara.

Misa se encontraba más que contenta con todas esas niñas alrededor de ella, haciendo todo tipo de preguntas, apenas tenía una hora ahí y sentía que era más agotador que una sesión de fotos. La mamá de Light era en verdad muy amable y Light mismo no la había molestado para nada, estaba muy feliz, es verdad que no le gustaba para novio pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran ser amigos, ella tenía toda la intención de que así fuera. No quería que su novio se distanciara de su único amigo, según el mismo Elle se lo dijo. Así estaba su cerebro, la verdad todo esos sentires en esos momentos la mareaban un poco, una horas más y ella anuncio que solo podría estar otro rato ya que tenía unos pendientes, las chicas se lamentaban con Sayu por no poder hablarle a las demás para que fueran a ver a Misa. Así que sin previo aviso Light bajo con una cámara instantánea y pidió permiso a Misa si podría tomarle fotos con las chicas, así ellas tendría su prueba que estuvieron platicando con Misa Amane, y ella a gradeció mucho el gesto de Light y acepto gustosa. Cada una tuvo su oportunidad y Misa después les autografiaba las fotos, hasta la mama de Sayu y Light se tomó varias fotos con ella ¿Cada cuando un famoso va a tu casa?*

Después de un rato Misa ya se encontraba muy agotada y los Yagami se dieron cuenta, así que le pidieron a las chicas que la dejaran descansar un rato, algunas de ellas se fueron a sus casas un poco tristes porque ya no podrían estar con su idol pero también muy contentas porque la conocieron y se tomaron una foto con ella. El Lunes muchas se morirían de la envidia porque ellas, conocieron y platicaron con Misa-Misa.

-Mama iré a acompañar a unas chicas a su casa junto con Sayu.- Les anuncio Light a su madre.

-Claro hijo no te preocupes. Misa ¿Por qué no descansas un rato en el cuarto de Sayu?-Le dijo amablemente la señora a Misa.

-¡Claro que no! No quiero ser una molestia- Misa se puso un poco roja debido a los nervios.

-No me molesta Misa, mis amigas sí que te agotaron, te lo mereces.

-Además si llamas ahora a Ryuzaky lo más probable es que el aun no termine su junta y te quedaras dormida ahí. Solo descansa un poco y después lo llamas.- Misa sabía que Light tenía razón, los más probable es que se quedara dormida en cualquier silla o sillón y no quería hacerle pasar una vergüenza como esa a su novio y sus cuñados.

-De acuerdo, solo descansare un momento, la verdad si estoy un poco agotada.- Les agradeció por sus atenciones a todos ahí.

-Toma, seguro de tanto platicar has de estar sedienta. Te servirá también para relajarte en lo que descansas. Light le paso una botella de agua a Misa la cual abrió de inmediato y bebió. Después de que Misa se recostara en la cama de Sayu y sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto Light iba por la calle con su hermana, mientras ella estaba platicando de como ahora sus amigas la querían más por ser amiga de Misa y el solo tenía una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, seguro ahora en casa estaría una hermosa y bella modelo durmiendo profundamente debido a un ligero sedante que mezclo en su agua con una pequeña jeringa en la rosca de la botella, donde muy pocos se dan cuenta cuando abren las botellas, creen que solo con checar que no este roto el sello de la botella es suficiente, para él que era un genio, había otras maneras.

En cuanto llego a su casa Sayu quería ver a Misa, pero él le pidió la dejara descansar más, que mejor le ayudara a su mama con el desastre que dejaron sus amigas, a regañadientes Sayu acepto. Mientras tanto el subía a su habitación, cuando paso por la recamara de Sayu se detuvo y la abrió ligeramente viendo como Misa se encontraba en un profundo sueño, el solo sonrió y entro a la habitación cerrando tras de sí. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a acariciar con su dedo el rostro de Misa.

-No te are nada querida, solo quería admirarte sin que me rechazaras y esta era la única manera que encontré.- Pasaba su dedo índice por todo su rostro, eran caricias sutiles. Hace mucho que no lo hacía, el solo buscaba que las chicas lo complacieran y no al revés, la única ocasión en el que él se preocupó por complacer a su pareja fue cuando termino de enamorarse de una mujer de ojos color marrón casi rojos y pelo de un ligero tono violeta. Alejo ese imagen y se concentró en la chica acostada en esa cama- Tu nombre y el de ella se parecen pero por dentro son como la luz y la oscuridad, no fue mi intención enamorarme de la mujer de mi amigo Misa, pero ella te hechiza con sus ojos, no me estoy justificando, para nada, pero el único que puede entenderme es Elle, la ame tanto, que no me importaba ser solo su amante, pero me di cuenta que solo la quería para mí y Elle estorbaba, cuando se lo dije solo se rio de mí, me dejo y se consiguió otro amante. Era obvio que para ella Elle solo era dinero, pero aun así estoy seguro de que muy a su manera ella lo amaba, lo veía en su mirada, la misma mirada que tu pones al verlo "MICA".- Cuando Light se dio cuenta que la menciono se apartó de Misa de inmediato y tapo su boca con la mano y con la respiración un poco alterada. Regreso su mirada a Misa y se arrodillo frente a ella.- Los siento Misa, de verdad lo siento. No volverá a pasar lo prometo.- Y dando esa disculpa la beso delicadamente en los labios, un rose muy suave, pero un calor dentro de él empezó a crecer y sin ser consiente sus manos se acercaron su cintura y empezaron a subir por sus pechos masajeándolos delicadamente, mientras su otra mano acariciaban su rostro, subió a la cama para poder sentir mejor el cuerpo de Misa bajo de él, Ella sin ser muy consiente debido al sedante en el agua empezó a responder al beso entre sueños, ya con las rodillas a los costados de Misa empezó a subir su blusa y acariciar su vientre plano, sintió la piel de ella como si fuera de seda.

-Mmmm ahhh Elle.- Fue lo que salió de los labios de la modelo, era obvio que ella estaba imaginado a Elle en sus sueños.

Cuando Light escucho se detuvo y sonrió.- Por el momento pasare este agravio Misa, después será mi nombre el que pronuncies.- Sin decir más bajo de la cama y salió de la habitación viendo como Misa regresaba a su estado normal de sueño.

Mientras tanto en unas oficinas de un gran corporativo cierto azabache miraba de vez en cuando su teléfono esperando una llamada en especial. La junta ya había terminado, había resultado ser más estresante de lo que podía soportar pero el problema quedo resuelto y ahora se dirigían al auto, los chicos traían cara de fastidio igual que él. El teléfono en su bolsillo sonó y Elle sin mirar contesto.

-Me estabas preocupando, pensé que tardarías más, ya vamos para allá.- Contesto entrando al estacionamiento seguido de sus hermanos.

-**No pensé que me extrañaras tanto Lawlipop**.- Sonó una voz muy melosa detrás del teléfono.

-Mica.- Sus ojos mostraban una gran sorpresa, se detuvo abruptamente sosteniendo fuertemente su celular y no solo él estaba en shock, también los demás detuvieron su andar y voltearon a ver al muchacho con el teléfono. Al parecer el infierno abrió sus puertas y un demonio salió de él. Se avecinaba una tormenta y no precisamente en el cielo.

He aquí mi última actualización, y creo que será en un buen rato que vuelva a publicar. Muchas reparaciones en mi casa me tendrán un poco ocupada. Lo siento.

Espero que les haya gustado, por fin hizo su aparición la chica misteriosa y promete traer bastantes problemas a nuestra protagonista y nuestro panda preferido. Light mostro un poco de sentimientos en este capítulo, les adelanto que el próximo estará bastante movidito, según lo que me atrase será lo que escribiré, quizás lo haga más largo por compensación o sean tres capítulos seguidos. Aun no lo sé.

*Una anécdota que le paso a mi mama. Quizás algunos de ustedes conozcan a Omar Chaparro, conductor y comediante. Bueno verán, mi madre antes tenía una tienda de conveniencia o estanquillo. No sé cómo lo conozcan en sus países. Omar Chaparro estaba entregando un premio que se sacó una vecina de mi mamá en un concurso y decidió ir a comprar algo a la tienda de mi madre que estaba solo a unas casas de donde entrego el premio, mamá lo atendió como si fuera cualquier persona, salió de ahí Omar Chaparro y la gente se empezó a juntar fuera de la tienda, mi madre ni enterada hasta que se fue y pregunto quién era y días después se enteró de todo. Y yo me perdí de un autógrafo. Bueno esto le paso a mi mamá y aun y se lo echo en cara jajajajaja amo a mi madre.


End file.
